


Taken

by thegame_ison91, VioletGreen



Series: Taken Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegame_ison91/pseuds/thegame_ison91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletGreen/pseuds/VioletGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out with John and Greg drinking at the local pub. Greg asked John there because of something that happened to him. With one drink after the other the night took an unexpected turn.<br/>John grabbed Greg and slurred, "Where do you think your going? You can't just kiss me then walk away, Greg?"<br/>Things get hot and heavy and soon Greg is wanting to take the good doctor home to play. However, his plans are suddenly changed when a unmarked black van pulls up, kidnapping both John and Greg.<br/>Now, it's up to the Holmes brothers to find them before it's to late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm writing this story with my good friend thegame_ison91. We both hope you enjoy.
> 
> This will be a good long story that will take a little longer with two people writing it. Thanks for your patience. We will continue to work on it.

Detective Gregory Lestrade sat in his usual booth at the usual pub. The day had been a long one of listening to Sherlock and Anderson bickering over whom daddy loves best. Then he thought he'd be going home until he was randomly picked up by a black town car. The elder Holmes wanted a chat about Sherlock and the previous case he was working on. Greg told him to go to hell because he didn't answer to likes of Mycroft Holmes about his little brother. That's when things got a little heated and not in the way Greg thought it would turn. “Relax, Inspector, I won’t bite,” Mycroft purred as his hand slowly moved its way up between Greg's legs. That’s when the Detective decided it was time to exit.  
Now, he sat drinking a pint and trying to assess the bizarre situation he found himself to be in. After his third pint he was happy when he looked up to see a friendly face walking towards him. Greg believed that the blonde would be the only one who could help him make sense of puzzles that were the Holmes brother’s. "John, thank you for coming," Greg gestured to the seat before him. "Oi, you'll not believe what happened to me." Greg waved the waitress over for another round because Lord knows he needed it. 

John gave Greg a questionable look just before sitting down in the booth. "Not a problem, mate.” _Christ, what has the grate Sherlock Holmes done now. Knowing full well how Sherlock can be when working a case. _John thought to himself. "So, what's this about then? Tell me what happened," John said before thanking the waitress as she set their drinks down. Thinking to himself that this conversation may take a wrong turn he gladly took a sip of his first pint of the night. He looked up at Greg and waited for his reply.__

Greg took another swig of his beer before turning his attention to John. "It's like this. After you two left the crime scene I was going to head home when a black town car pulled up next to me. The window rolled down and sure enough it's Sherlock's big brother Mycroft. He informed me he wanted to chat so without argument I got in. We both know that the Holmes brothers don't take no for an answer." Greg paused, taking another swig of his beer. He wasn't certain why he was telling John but sense he was dealing with a Holmes himself, perhaps Greg was looking too confined in him. "Christ," he breathed, running a hand over his face. He took another swig and turned his gaze back to John. "Have you and Sherlock ever done...uh...have you two been..." Greg took another swig to gain a little more courage. "Are you sleeping with Sherlock?" 

__"Come again?" John all but spit out, coughing at Greg after almost choking on his drink. _Did I just hear that correctly,_ he thought to himself. He must have because he definitely wasn't drunk off a few sips of beer. John looked at Greg, dropping his voice, "Greg...uh...mate… where is this coming from? Tell me how you go from talking about how you ended up in Mycroft's back seat to asking me if…I...shit." Clearing his throat, John looked around to make sure no one could hear what was about to said. Then turning his gaze back to Greg said quietly, "If I'm having sex with bloody Sherlock Holmes?” God, he really wished he didn't make that just sound like it a bad thing, to be fucking Sherlock. John kept thinking to himself.It wasn't like he was ashamed to admit that yes indeed there was something going on with him and Sherlock but he wasn't even sure what it was or if was anything at all. _Wait a bloody minute,_ John said to himself. While eyeing Greg up and down, John shifted in his seat to get closer to Greg before he asked, "Christ…Did Mycroft say something about it to you? Is that why he stopped to talk to you?" John had to ask. It had only been a few weeks ago that Sherlock came up to John's room when he was getting ready for work. He was about to ask him if he needed something when Sherlock had pushed him onto the bed and started kissing him like an animal in heat. He was just so shocked that he blacked out because he wasn't sure what washappening. That was until he snapped out of the fog like state from staring down to where Sherlock’s head was letting John's cock slip from his mouth with wet “pop” noise. John’s eyes widen as he watched Sherlock lick his lips like he had the best tasting candy on them. “Fuck,” John breathed out. He watched as Sherlock got up from the bed and left his room without so much as a word as to why that just happened. _Christ, what if Mycroft had seen that take place,_ John thought to himself. Knowing that Mycroft Holmes had eyes and ears everywhere, even in 221b Baker Street._ _

__Greg finished his pint and waved the waitress over for two more beers and a shot of whiskey. This...this wasn't what he expected. Not in so many words but did John just admit to sleeping with Sherlock? Why was he so surprised when deep down he known the truth? "No, nothing like that though I rather thought it was obvious," Greg muttered, downing his shot. "John, I'm only asking because something happened between... Christ…I still can't fathom it." Why would someone like Mycroft Holmes be interested in the likes of him? He wasn't special. Then there was the fact that he enjoyed the company of a woman. Sure he thought Sherlock was a handsome bloke but he wouldn't want to jump into the sack with the man. John on the other hand was different. When Greg was plastered and John helped him home, Greg often thought about kissing the good doctor. He'd often thought about him in others ways but none he'd care to admit too. Feeling his body buzzing from the few pints and shot he drank, Greg looked John square in the eye and slurred, "Mycroft came on to me."_ _

__Well, that differently was the last thing John was expecting to come out of Greg's mouth. John downed half of his beer before looking at Greg and saying with chuckle, "You’re taking the piss? Mycroft Holmes come on to you, Greg...I mean how... no...no...no…forget I said that. I don't want to know," John said with a sigh. Running a hand through his hair he picked up his glass and finished his beer. Waving the waitress over, he needed more alcohol to be able to continue this conversation. Glancing back at Greg he asked, "Uh, would you like another shot? You know fuck it your having another." John looked up at the waitress with a loose smile said, "Yes, another round of beers and two double whiskeys." Looking back at Greg, John had no idea what to say so he asked or more like slurred out. "Greg…uh…are...you, you know...Christ." He didn't know how to ask without sounding like a dick so he just went for it. "Mate, are you gay?" Picking up the shot the waitress placed on their table he downed it. He was definitely feeling it now and he could care less as he picked up his pint, taking a long drink from it then looking Greg right in the eyes the best he could with the alcohol running through his blood before he muttered out, "Because, I think I am."_ _

Greg happily accepted the double shot John offered him and downed it. He was feeling great. Almost to the point if he had anymore he'll completely forget. No, he needed to get this out and John was his friend. If he couldn't confide in him then he was screwed. "I'll admit it's crossed my mind but I've never acted on it. When I first meant Sherlock I thought he was attractive. However, he wasn't in a good place. With my help, giving him cold cases, he started to come around. Until he decided to go off on his own to stop a human trafficking ring. Luckily, we got to him in time before they sold him off." It was a memory Greg wish he could forget. Seeing Sherlock tied up and naked. The Consulting Detective looked so small and so afraid. Mycroft wanted to take him home but Sherlock refused, insisting to go with Greg instead. That night Greg awoke with Sherlock looming over him. He'll never forget those blue eyes staring back at him. "Sherlock, are you alright?" Greg had asked him.  
"I can't sleep," Sherlock replied.  
Greg moved over and said, "Come here."  
Sherlock moved forward and lied down next to Greg, facing him. "Thank you for...you know."  
Greg smiled at him. "You're welcome."  
Sherlock leaned forward and kissed Greg lightly on the lips before turning over and falling asleep. Greg pressed his finger tips to his lips. Shocked that Sherlock would do such a thing.  
They never had spoken of it again.  
Greg smiled at the memories of that night, both good and bad. It made him feel better about things. Now, Sherlock had John, a good man and a brave one at that. They were lucky to have each other.  
"Do you think it's possible to have a relationship with the likes of Mycroft Holmes?" There was a hell of a good question. Sherlock was one thing but Mycroft was so much more. He was the British Government, a secretive man and a powerful one. What would happen if Greg decided to go for it and things didn't work out? Well, with Sherlock on his side he knew Mycroft couldn't do much because it would upset little brother. Maybe it was worth a try. Greg took another long sip of beer. "I must be out of my mind." 

__Maybe that had something to do with the way things happened that night with Sherlock. John tried talking about it but every time he did, Sherlock would brush it off or bring up the case they were working on. "Wow, I never knew. I mean, I knew Sherlock was bad with the ...uh drugs but he never mentioned anything about a human trafficking case. That must have been a tough one, mate," John said looking at Greg with sad eyes. To think what Sherlock must have went through. It’s like a stab to the gut for John now. What it must been like for them then is just heart shattering and to think Greg was there for it all. Greg was truly a good friend. John was happy to have him.  
John gave Greg a smile as he picked up his beer, taking a few sips before said, "Christ Greg, I don't think I'm the right person to be asking relationship questions to. I don't even know what I am to Sherlock right now let alone even know if that's going anywhere…" John cut off with a laugh. God knows it to be true. He didn't know what it was between Sherlock and himself and as he picked up his drink and finishing it he shook his head. _No, this wasn’t me. It was about Greg right now,_ John thought to himself as he shot Greg a apologizing look before continuing. "Sorry mate, I just meant that I can't really say because I don't know much about the man. You’re not out of you mind, Greg. If it's something you want to pursue I say go for it, mate. What do you have to...uh lo…um…lose…" John finished with a questionable look to Greg because he couldn't think. Maybe because of how much alcohol he drank, he couldn't get is head to stop spinning. Putting a hand over his eyes he slurred, "I…um, I think had a bit too much," John said, gesturing to the table that had and the glasses and shot glasses. "Uh bit no…um, not good…yeah I think…" John tried to continue, trying to collect himself as best he could and couldn't._ _

__Greg felt num and his head was swimming. It was nice not to feel. He started to laugh. "I hear ya, mate." He smiled at John, thankful to have such a good friend. Then his eyes drifted down to John's mouth as the doctor spoke. He wondered how soft those lips must be. _Should I?_ He thought to himself. It would be stupid next to dating one of the most powerful men in all of England. But, where was the harm if only a small kiss? Greg finished his last swing of beer, gathering enough courage he leaned over and kissed John on the lips. It was quick and he knew John wouldn't have enough time to respond. "Thanks," Greg slurred as he got up and headed for the door. He needed to put space between them. Even though it was stupid Greg was happy he'd done so even if in the morning he doesn't remember. _Sometimes it's good to forget,_ he thought to himself. He was going to try and flag down a cabbie when a hand grabbed his arm and he came face to face with John. _ _

__As soon as John grabbed Greg, he slurred "Where do you think you’re going? Can't just kiss me then walk away, Greg." With that John placed one hand on Greg's face and fisted the other in his jacket, pulling him down into a brutal kiss. God, it was sloppy and wet but John didn't care. Heat pooled deep in his gut, feeling so numb John broke the kiss and nibbled on Greg's bottom lip before giving them a once over. Red and puffy slick with spit, God John just wanted more. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted more. With a hand now wrapped around the back of Greg's neck, John pulled him close. "Is this what you want?" John whispered in his ear, nibbling and sucking on it before pulling away._ _

__Greg stumbled back, dumbstruck.  He never anticipated this and as much as he wanted to push John up against the brick wall he could only think of the CCTV cameras watching them. "John, it was stupid. You need to go..." Greg tried, really he did but John silenced him by pressing his lips to Greg's. This time it was different. Greg melted into it. The smell of John was of beer, whiskey, and apple shampoo. His hands were everywhere. Greg briefly wondered if John was an octopus in another life.  
After a few minutes Greg pulled away because of the need for oxygen. "Christ," he breathed. This was so new to him. Not to mention still incredibly stupid. John was his best mate, his friend and he was with Sherlock. Well, he knew Sherlock would claim John even if John said otherwise. With that he pulled fully away from John. "We can't do this, John," Greg slurred. "Think of Sherlock." He didn't want it to stop. Hell, he wanted to take John to his place and let the good doctor have his way with him. It would be new and exciting. Why was this so damn hard? _ _

__John was panting and pulled away from the heat Greg was giving off. God, the man's lips, he wanted this but he couldn't think. There was something burning in his body that just wouldn't go away from the alcohol to arousal. He was feeling something else that just felt like pure need. "Sorry," John pushed away from Greg with the last of what little will power he had left. "Christ, Greg. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'm doing," John said, stumbling back and trying to right himself but failing to do so. He almost fell until Greg shot a hand out, grabbing him by the front of his jumper and causing John to fall into Greg instead. "Fuck…" is all John could breathe out because he could fill the Inspector’s erection poking him in the hip._ _

__Greg could feel his erection pressing into the good doctor, clearly stating what he desired. He chuckled at the surprise expression on John’s face when he rubbed up against him. “Well, I guess there’s no hiding that. Is there, John?” Greg didn’t want to feel aroused but his body wasn’t giving him much of a choice. After fighting against his better judgment Greg muttered, “Fuck it.” He pushed John up against the side of the building and began to suck at John’s neck. “Bad idea or not I want you, Captain.”_ _

__John’s eyes rolled back as he felt the DI's teeth nibbling all along his neck. Breath hitching in his throat had John hiss out a, "Fuck," as he was trying still his mind."Christ Greg, please don't stop. I don't care, just don't fucking stop." John was panting while pulling the Inspector closer, making sure he could show how much John wanted him too. Trying to give as good as he was getting, John started grinding against Greg. He need more. "Please."_ _

__Greg grinned against John’s neck, feeling John’s hips thrust into him. “Someone’s eager,” Greg purred into his ear. His hand traveled down John’s chest, past his stomach and to the front of the good doctor’s trousers. He started to knead John through his jeans and he wondered how big John must be. Greg’s own erection was fighting for release. “John,” Greg breathed as he sucked on John’s neck. He knew Sherlock would wonder about the hickeys on John’s neck and the marks John made on him. It was the after math of Sherlock being one of two things. Would Sherlock be happy for them or would he be outraged? There was no telling when it came to the Great Consulting Detective. Greg giggled to himself and was brought back when he felt John’s hand pressing against his own erection. “Mmmm, someone’s greedy.” Greg grabbed John by the wrists and placed his hands up above his head, pinning them there with one hand. With Greath’s free hand he began to massage John once again through his jeans. “But, I’d rather draw this out. Make you squirm and then make you beg me to make you cum.” Greg smiled devilishly at John. “What say you, Captain? Are you ready to beg?”_ _

__Heavy breaths escaped John's lips as his chest rose and fell rapidly. God, he was so hard, but all John could feel was the brick wall digging into his back as he arched into Greg's touch. Tiny, breathy moans fell from John as he panted and twisted in the DI's hold. "Please yes, whatever you want just let me cum. P-please." John said, squirming with a pleading look. "I've been aching since we left the pub. Oh god, Greg you feel so good. Please, just a bit harder." John all but moaned out breath, hitching as the Inspector began to rub harder on John’s straining cock. Between the friction and the pure need to just cum, John was close. He was lost in it with little, "Oh," and, "Please," fell from the doctor’s mouth as he pleaded with the DI. "Yes p-please, almost there," John said, biting down on his bottom lip. He was trying to hold back moans and groans that were spilling out of his mouth. John gave a couple more thrusts into Greg's hand and with a silent _fuck._  He stilled, his body going rigid as his cock pulsed, spilling into his jeans. Finally finding his words again he said, "Uh…thank you." Sucking in more oxygen so his brain could function more properly. "Christ Greg, that was bloody brilliant," John said shifting still in the Inspectors hold._ _

__Greg smiled at John’s words. He’d never felt so alive as he did in the moment right now. He wanted to take John back to his place and let the good doctor fuck him into submission. That thought made his shiver. “I’m glad you think so,” Greg purred, rubbing his erection against John’s thigh. “Because, I think I know how you could return the favor, Captain.” He released John’s wrists and placed an arm around the doctor’s waist for balance. They started to walk towards the street when an unmarked black van with tented front windows pulled up to them. The side door slid open and out jumped four men in all black and ski masks. “John!” Greg shouted when John was torn away from him. He tried to fight but the alcohol in his system was slowing him down. The men started to pull him towards the van’s open door. He didn’t want to go. “John!” He shouted again. He looked around and finally saw John was fighting back or at least he was trying too. But, it wasn’t good enough. Greg was pulled into the van and was forced on his stomach. He felt something sharp pierce into his neck and his world started to slowly fade. The last thing he saw was John’s face. “John,” he whispered before he was pulled under into a world of darkness._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sherlock was standing at the window with his violin tucked lovingly under his chin, bow flowing over the strings as he composed a new song for John. It was better than him sitting dull and grey, slightly lifeless in his chair while lost in his mind palace. He was deleting the days that passed because he’d seen too many things and was trying to forget all the useless data that he collected. After that he hopped up, grabbing his violin as he walked to the window to start playing. Sometime later he abruptly stopped and with looking out the window he said out loud, "John, start the kettle. I need tea, then text Lestrade. Tell him I need to have a word. Yes, obviously about the case."

“He’s not here, brother mine,” Mycroft said, savoring how Sherlock’s body went rigid before relaxing. He knew how much Sherlock was annoyed by his presents but deep down he knew how much Sherlock cared. They’d been through so much together after all. History overpowers all.  
Mycroft walked over to Sherlock’s chair and sat. He placed his umbrella next to the chair and said, “I do require your assents with a more pressing matter involving a certain Inspector.”  
Mycroft’s mind drifted to a few hours prior from being in the sitting room of 221B. He’d just picked up Greg and promised himself to only chat the DI up. That was it. However, there was something about the silver haired fox that Mycroft craved. He wanted the Inspector and he would do anything to make that happen. It was foolish, coming on so strongly but it happened. So, he wanted to see if perhaps Sherlock could talk with the Inspector on his behalf. Maybe that was foolish in itself but he needed to try something.

"I see Lestrade has chipped away some of the ice that encases your cold heart, eh Mycroft?" Sherlock said still playing his violin while watching the people walk by 221B Baker Street."Well, brother dear, it seems we are in the same predicament," Sherlock replied, turning away from the window. He was now facing Mycroft and quickly observing his brother as he the elder Holmes sat down in his chair. "It seems we both over stepped in the matter," Sherlock said with a sigh as he strides over to John's chair and sat back, breathing deep. He took in the scent of John, his John while placing the violin on top of his knees. Sherlock eyes his brother knowingly but he starts to speak."I may have…" he paused to drop his gaze down to the violin, plucking at the chords. Mycroft tilted his head up silently, a sign for his brother to continue. Clearing his throat Sherlock said, "Uh…I may have done something that pushed John away indefinitely. It was enough to anyway. I misjudged my emotions that interned caused a situation. But what's done cannot be undone." Sherlock turns his gaze up to look at Mycroft's face concluding that he in fact had done something similar to Lestrade. "So brother, the question is, are you willing to fix this problem we both seem to share?"

“Whatever do you mean, brother mine?” Mycroft said in an even tone. His face was impassive but to the trained eye like Sherlock’s he knew his little brother could see right through him. “Fine,” Mycroft sighed. “After you left the crime scene with dear Doctor Watson I pulled up to have a word with Gregory. He looked like he could have used a drink. I wanted to offer him company but I may have come cross a little stronger then I intended to.” Mycroft thought back to when he placed his hand on Greg’s thigh. He loved the way the Inspector shivered under his touch as his hand slowly moved upward. It was beautiful. He wanted more but Greg turned away. It was stupid so how could he think he could gain happiness? Mycroft was known as the Iceman for good reasons. He wasn’t supposed to feel. _Caring is not an advantage,_ he reminded himself. This wasn’t good and his enemies would use it to their advantage if they found out. Thankfully they wouldn’t sense Greg rejected him. “Maybe it’s for the best,” Mycroft finally said after a moment of silence. 

Sherlock was staring at Mycroft as if he was trying to read the depth of his brother’s soul. Sherlock in a way was looking for something and with Mycroft’s last words; _Maybe it's for the best,_ Sherlock finally sees it. "There it is," Sherlock manages to get out just before he’s up and out of John's chair. He moved to stand in front of the fireplace while placing a hand on top of the skull, closing his eyes to take in the feel of it under his fingertips before continuing. "Tell me why, Mycroft?" Sherlock’s eyes popped open as he turned to face his brother. "Tell me, why we cannot have this and the things that come along with it?" Now looking intently at his brother, his blue eyes narrowed at him. "Explain to me why every time I so much as look at John I..." Sherlock catches himself before he can get the words out. He falls silent for a moment and clears his throat before he continues. "Never mind that, Mycroft,” Sherlock says, “Tell me, when do we ever give up on a good chase? Tell me, Dear Brother, why we can't just solve this problem like any other puzzle?"

Mycroft sighed. He felt as conflicted as Sherlock was. It wasn’t easy. Their parents were loving and kind but growing up they were never around. Always working so Mycroft took it upon himself to help raise Sherlock his way. That was until Mycroft left for college and left Sherlock behind. The young Holmes grew bitter and bored when his big brother was away. That was until a man by the name of Victor Trevor came into Sherlock’s life. Mycroft will never forget walking into that abandon warehouse and finding Sherlock doing something in exchanged for drugs. After that Mycroft kept a close eye on his little brother to make sure nothing would happen to him. Once again he’d failed. Mycroft entered New Scotland Yard and found a Sergeant by the name of Gregory Lestrade. He watched as the police offer spoke to Sherlock with kindness. Something no one but himself had ever done. Sherlock’s eyes were down casted but Mycroft could see it in Sherlock’s frame. He liked this man and that was the day Mycroft fell for Gregory Lestrade. So, putting in a few good words Gregory Lestrade became Inspector and decided to let Sherlock consult on a few cold cases. It was the most amazing thing and something Mycroft would never forget. However, with the line of work he does he could never be with anyone. He had too many enemies and someone would find away to take Gregory away from him. It was stupid and something he regretted because now the DI knew. “Sherlock, you must understand that in my line of work I cannot afford distractions.” He didn’t want Gregory to sound like just another goldfish. The DI was so much more to him than that. But, what choice did he have? “I suggest you do the same. You will only hurt him, Sherlock. He is your friend and should remain as such.” The words cut him deep but it was the only way to assure their safety. 

"Nevertheless Mycroft, it will not matter what they are to us in the end, friends or lovers; with us in their lives even just as we stand now. There will always be a chance of hurt and nothing will ever change that," Sherlock said, turning from the fireplace and heading towards the kitchen. As he leaned his head against the fridge, cold metal on his forehead, eyes screwed shut he thought how childish, unnecessary, pointless and ridiculous all of this was. _Of course Mycroft had to be right about everything,_ Sherlock thought to himself. How could he be right for John? Pushing himself away from the fridge he kept his back to Mycroft as he spat, "I may not know what Lestrade means to you, Mycroft, but John is not something I can just let go." Sherlock turned and walked to the counter. He pulled a bottle of scotch from the cabinet along with two glasses and walked back to join his brother in the sitting room. Plopping himself back in John's chair, reaching over to hand Mycroft a glass and said, "What would you have me do, dear brother?"

Mycroft placed his hands in front of his face, watching Sherlock wearily. He knew long ago it was hard for Sherlock to make any real connection with anyone, excluding himself of course. So, for a man like John Watson who was an army Captain and a doctor to befriend Sherlock was a silent blessing. Even though Mycroft didn’t believe in such nonsense, how could it come to be that these two meant? Fate was a funny thing sometimes. Again something Mycroft didn’t believe in but what else could it be? He watched as Sherlock moved into the kitchen, listening to his words and knowing what was to come. Mycroft felt the same way for Lestrade. He always had but he knew to keep away from the Inspector for good reasons. Now, he has failed even in that capacity. Perhaps he needed to go have another chat with Gregory. When Sherlock returned with the two glasses Mycroft happily accepted one. He let the liquor sip lightly in the glass before taking a sip. _Delightful,_ he thought. As Sherlock sat back in John’s seat and asked that important question he knew he would Mycroft took another sip before he answered. “I think you know what you must do but sentiment is clouding your judgment.” Sherlock opened his mouth about ready to speak but Mycroft held up a hand to silence him. “However, we both know what they mean to us. I agree that I cannot just sit idly by and watch from my monitors any longer. Sadly the ice is started to melt as it were.” Mycroft hated phrasing it like that but it was the best way for him to explain it. “I think it’s time we should have a word with them both and let them decide where we stand.” It wasn’t completely unreasonable but he didn’t know where he would stand with Gregory. He wanted him. Christ, he wanted so much more with the man but if the DI didn’t feel the same he would except his wishes and continue to watch from a far. 

Sherlock dropped his head, pressing his hands against the back of his neck, digging his fingers into his skin. Why must this be so hard? Christ, he wanted John more than anything he ever wanted in his life. But, Mycroft was right. John had to make that decision for himself if he wanted Sherlock the same way. "Of course, brother, John must make that decision. I cannot make it for him," Sherlock said with a sigh, lifting his head to meet Mycroft's eyes. "I've been such a fool. Christ, the things I have done to that man. All I can hope for now is that he will be able to forgive me for my mistakes." Sherlock gladly took at large swig from his glass because he hated for John leave him, to be alone again. Just the thought of it put an aching hole in Sherlock's chest. They sat in silence for some time before Sherlock heard Mycroft's phone go off. He had no doubt to whom it was that was texting the elder Holmes. Mycroft looked at his phone then at the door of 221B, only a short moment passed when there came a knock at the door. "Well, I guess I'll get it. I wouldn't want you overexert yourself, dear brother,” Sherlock said with a huff of annoyance as he stood and walked to the door, opening it to let Mycroft’s assistant inside. 

Anthea came walking in past Sherlock with a laptop in one hand and her phone in the other. She stood calm and composed as she greeted her boss. “Mr. Holmes, there's been an incident involving Dr. Watson and DI Lestrade. I have some CCTV camera footage that shows them being abducted outside a local pub. Approximately forty five minutes ago, sir.” She pulls the laptop out, opening it and places it down on the little end table next Sherlock's chair.

 _God, John,_ Sherlock thought himself before filling with anger as he blurted out, " Forty five minutes it took you to bring this to my brothers attention?" Sherlock growled, glaring daggers at the man who claims to be 'the British Government'. Mycroft in turn is glaring right back at Sherlock. "This incredibly frustrating, Mycroft, your people watch those monitors day and night. Do you even have anything on their whereabouts?" Sherlock spat out at Anthea. 

Anthea glanced over at Sherlock and then back at Mycroft before saying, "No we lost track of them. You both should know there is something else that takes place on the footage. Sherlock, if you can come over and sit here, I'll play the footage.” Anthea calmly finishes, gesturing for Sherlock to sit in John's chair.

Mycroft eyes his brother carefully. He wasn’t for sure if he was going to have another outburst or if he was going to as Anthea asked of him. Finally, Sherlock moved towards John’s chair and sat. Mycroft gestured for Anthea to play the video feed. The monitor shows Gregory coming out of the bar, staggering like he’d have too much to drink. After a moment John made his way out of the bar and grabs hold of Gregory’s arm. There were words exchanged between the two before John leans in and kissing Gregory on the lips. Mycroft is frozen in place with his eyes glued to the screen. _Could I have driven Gregory into the arms of John?_ Mycroft thought bitterly. It was unfair. Gregory belonged to him and John to Sherlock. Did he mess everything up for them both? They kept watching in silence as Gregory pulled away from him. There were more words spoken between them, perhaps regretting their brief moment of passion when Gregory pushed John up against the side of the building. It was the most intoxicating sight Mycroft ever witness and he thought he’d have plenty expresses himself. Gregory pinned John to the wall and was like an animal in heat. His free hand shifted down John’s body while he sucked and nibbled at the doctor’s neck while John looked ready to explode at any moment. After a few moments it was all over. Gregory pulled away from John and both men were smiling at each other. Mycroft could clearly see Gregory’s erection straining against his trousers. They placed their hands around each other and walked back to the street. That’s when a black unmarked van pulled up to them. Four men jumped out in all black and black masks. Gregory looked like he was trying to fight but was pulled into the van. John was putting up a little better of a fight but he too vanished into the van before it spend off. Mycroft looked to Anthea and asked, “Where did you lose the van at?” He was ignoring the glare was getting from Sherlock.

Anthea looked back at Mycroft with soft eyes as she said, "We followed the van for a few blocks. However, they must have known which way to go to avoid the cameras when they turned east. That's when we lost track of them, sir." She could tell Mycroft was not pleased and likely upset with what he was shown in the video. "I'm sorry Mycroft, we will keep looking and you will be informed immediately if new develops.” She was hoping it would help ease Sherlock and Mycroft mind. "Will that be all, sir? Is there anything else you require me to do?"

"NO, I THINK YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH! NOW, IF YOU WILL, I WOULD LIKE TO BE ALONE WITH MY BROTHER!" Sherlock shouted at her viciously. He knew it was wrong of him to do but didn't care. Sherlock was filled with so much anger, hate and disappointment. His mind was in pieces, watching John kiss Lestrade was heart breaking but Sherlock needed to focus on getting John back. God, he needed to forget what he just seen. 

Anthea all but flinched at Sherlock's words. She knew he was hurting bad. Mycroft leapt from his seat, dropping the glass in his hand and was to dig in to Sherlock for yelling at his assistant like a barbarian. But, she placed a hand on his chest to stop him from doing so. She picked the glass Mycroft dropped, placing it on the end table. Turning towards the door to go she stopped at the door before saying, "I'm sorry, Sherlock," and with that she left.

Mycroft felt regret as he watched Anthea leave in hast. She was only trying to help and yet Sherlock felt the urge to blow up at her. “Sherlock, thinking irrationally will not fix this. We need to go over the video again. Perhaps there’s something we will see that they missed.” It was worth a try even though he didn’t want to succumb to watching the only man he’d ever come to have feelings for kiss another man. It was heartbreaking but what choice did they have? Besides he had to remember one thing. They were drunk. Gregory wasn’t walking straight and he was doing his best to keep John from falling over. It was a harsh act of two blokes finding comfort in a situation they didn’t fully understand. They did care but the alcohol clouded their judgment. Mycroft sat back down into Sherlock’s chair and played the video once more. He watched the moment John came in his pants and the smile on Gregory’s face. It was pure need and primal. Nothing more. “Sherlock,” Mycroft said, pointing at the screen. It was of the men jumping out of the van. John was fighting against two of them and was able to rip a little of one man’s long sleeve shirt away. “Do you see it?” Mycroft pointed at the man’s arm. There was a tattoo but he couldn’t make it out. “We need to blow this up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. We hope you enjoy.

Greg slowly came to consciousness. His head was pounding like he’d been hit by a truck. What the hell had happened to him? Thinking back he remembered John and being at the pub. They got wasted. Something he promised himself to never do as long as he lived. Then he remembered the van and the men that attacked him. Why did they kidnap him? Slowly sitting up he realized he’d be lying on the floor of a cage, one that looked like it was made for transporting larger animals like gorillas. Where the hell was he? Looking around the poorly lit room, Greg’s gaze landed on a cage next to him. Christ, how he could forget? “John?” He murmured but the sleeping figure did not move. Greg scooted across the cage floor, not trusting himself to stand just yet and he tried to reach out. “John?” Greg was able to reach John’s foot through the bars and he shook it. Slowly the blonde came too. “Oh, thank God you’re awake,” Greg said relieved. “Are you alright, John?” 

John felt something touching his foot and heard someone calling for him. Finally registering that it was just the DI John replied, "Yeah mate, I'm fine.” His head felt heavy and his body was slow moving, trying to remember what happened. However, his head hurt, remembering they were drugged and kidnapped; they needed to get themselves together and figure a way out. John tried carefully to sit up. _Well this is great, I'm in a bloody cage,_ he thought irritatingly. Slowly John took in his surroundings. There was no food or water in the cage. Turning his gaze back to the Inspector, he gave the DI the once over to make sure he wasn't too badly injured. It looked like Greg was in the same shape he was. They moved slow and hazy from the drugs still in their system or what he could tell in this dim lighting. "We need to see if we can get out of here," John said. He grunted as he slowly pushed up off the floor and walked to cage door to see if he could see anyone."Well, I don't see anyone guarding us but there is a camera in the top right corner of the room. I also see a long table but it's covered with a sheet. God, only knows what's under that," John said grimly as he looked back down at Greg.

Greg sighed, fearing the worst for the both of them. _Damn it, you’re a cop. Get off your arse and figure out a way to escape,_ a voice snapped within his mind. Greg grabbed onto the bars and pulled himself up to his feet. His head was spinning from the mixture of alcohol and drug that were still in his system. “Remind me never to get drunk at a local pub with you again,” Greg muttered. He smiled a sad smile at John. What the hell was going to happen? Who would want them and why? He moved over to the door of his cage and didn’t see any way to break the lock. It seemed hopeless. He checked his pockets and found his phone, gun and everything else was gone. Of course they would strip them of everything useful. He looked back at John and said, “Any bright Sherlock ideas in that brain of yours, John?” Greg didn’t want to sound so hopeful but he was hoping John did pick up a few things from Sherlock. The man’s been living with the crazed nuttier for awhile now. Something was bound to rub off, right? 

John watched as Greg slowly got to his feet. "Oi, if I remember correctly you were the one who called me to meet you there," John muttered as he returned Greg’s smile. John quickly padded himself down to see if his captors left him with anything. No, he had nothing but the clothes on his back. They even took his shoes. So, when Greg asked him if any idea on how to get out he had to say, "Sorry, mate. Sherlock taught me a few tricks but I don't have anything on me. I would need something to pick the lock with.” John felt useless and starting to feel angry at himself as he continued. "Christ Greg, I'm sorry if I didn't come out after you then we wouldn't even be in this mess. You'd be at home and not locked in a bloody cage.” _God, what was I thinking,_ John thought as he threw himself into the cage door trying to see if would budge. However, he just ended up causing pain in his injured shoulder. "Fuck," John whimpered in pain as he slid to the floor.

Greg rested his head against the metal bars. “I don’t blame you for this, John. Hell, I’d be at the bar regardless if you would have showed or not.” He turned and pressed his back against the bars. “It’s me who should be apologizing to you. I might be the only one in this cage and you would be home with Sherlock.” Greg lowered his head in guilt. This was his fault and no one could convince him otherwise. Suddenly he was straddled when John slammed himself against the cage’s door. “What the bloody hell are you doing?” Greg couldn’t believe John would try such a futile attempt. There was no way he was going to get out of the cage. What was he trying to do? 

Just then the door opened to the room and in walked two men. The first man was about 6’0 in a dark grey business suit. He had salt and pepper hair and bright blue eyes. The man that followed was slightly taller than him with dark blonde hair while wearing jeans, a light brown shirt and a black jacket. They looked like total opposites but yet the look in their eyes spoke volumes. 

“Good evening, Doctor Watson and Inspector Lestrade. I must say this is a real treat,” the man in the suit said.

Greg narrowed his eyes at the man. “You know who we are?” 

“But, of course I do,” the man in the suit replied. 

“Then you should realize it would be in your best interest to let us go,” Greg insisted. 

The man shook his head. “I don’t think so. You see, Inspector, I went to a lot of trouble getting you two and I’m not about to let you go.” He moved closer to Greg’s cell. “I have big plans for you.” 

"What do you mean by big plans? What do you want with us?"John asked as he stood still, clutching his shoulder. Watching as the man walked to stand in front of John's cage. John back away from the door, not out of fear but just unsure of what was going to happen next. He needed to be ready if this man opened his door.

A wolfish smiled spread across the man’s face. “What I want is irrelevant, Doctor Watson. It’s what my clients desire that I must take into account.” He made sure to keep his distance from John’s cage, knowing how the man could turn into soldier mode at any given moment. 

“Clients?” Greg repeated. 

“Yes, Inspector,” the man replied. He moved back over to stand in front of Greg’s cage. “You and Doctor Watson have been on my list for years but never within reach. Until tonight of course. It seems the Holmes brothers wanted to give you your space which made my job a lot easier.” 

_So, this was my fault,_ Greg thought bitterly. He wanted nothing more than to find a way out but he’d rather do so on his own. John shouldn’t be here. “Why not let John go?”

The man laughed. “I can’t do that. You see in order for me to get paid my client requires both of you. Not sure why seeing as you’re worth more, Inspector.” 

Greg looked over at John. He wasn’t for sure what to say to that and he hoped that John might be able to get the man to talk a little more. Why was he so fixed on him? 

John watched as the man talked and felt disgusted. "Christ, we are not just cattle for sale and I don't give a damn about your bloody client!" John shouted, than realized he shouldn't yell at the people holding him against his will so he back off a bit. "What is it exactly your client wants from us?" John asked, fearing the worst, knowing how badly this could turn out. God, John just wanted this to be over. _Sherlock, where are you when I need you,_ John thought quietly to himself as he stared daggers at the man in the suit. 

The man smirked at John. “On the contrary, Doctor Watson, in my line of work I provide what my client wants and they want you. What they do with you after I receive my payment is none of my concern.” 

“I don’t believe that,” Greg huffed, glaring at the man. 

“And why ever not, Inspector?” The man inquired. 

“Because, the way you look at us. We’re more than just dollar signs to you,” Greg hissed. “And I demand to know your name!” 

The man looked like he was trying to decide something before he said, “You know what, Inspector, you’re right.” He moved closer to Greg’s cell, staring at him intently. “My name is Marcus “the Wolf” Holloway and this is my associate Kenneth Brooks.” Marcus saw the very moment Greg recognized his name and he felt pride that Greg knew who he was.

“Oh God, no,” Greg whispered, turning his back to Marcus. They were in far worse trouble then he previously realized. 

John heard Greg's reaction to the man’s name and a shiver went down his spine. "Greg, you know this scumbag?" John whispered as he walked over to the Inspector's side of the cage. It looked like Greg didn't even acknowledge John was speaking to him. "Christ, Greg look at me," John said with a soft voice, trying not to make things worse. He needed to know what was going on. Finally, Greg turned his head and his gaze fell on John. He could see the fear in Greg’s eyes but John had to know. "Tell me, who is he.”

“Yes, Inspector, enlighten dear Doctor Watson,” Marcus cooed. 

Greg ignored their abductor and focused on John. “For months now we’ve received in tell on a smuggling ring. So, I’ve been following up on it in my own time. I finally caught a break and learned the man’s name behind it. By the time I gathered a team to storm in everything was gone along with the ring leader.” 

“Tell him, Inspector, what I smuggle,” Marcus said. 

Greg’s eyes locked onto John’s. “Human trafficking ring and he’s the ring leader I’ve been trying to catch.” 

“And it seems I caught you in my cage instead. How’s that for irony,” Marcus mussed. 

John listened to the two men speak and his heart dropped in his chest. But, he wasn't going to give in to this madman. Not a chance in hell. John locked eyes with Greg before saying, “Listen to me. We're going to be fine. Sherlock will find a way to get us out, Greg.” God, he hoped it was true that they’d be safe and out of this sick situation soon. John turned his gaze back towards Holloway and said, "So, is there anyway your cattle can maybe have something to drink or eat?"

“I’m sure I could accommodate,” Marcus smirked. He turned and started to head for the door when he looked back at Greg. Without another word he and Kenneth walked out of the room. 

Greg felt an overall weight lift off of him for the time being. He was so thankful that the madman was gone. “I’m so sorry, John. This really is my fault.” Greg couldn’t look at him. How could he? Even with the soothing words John spoke it wasn’t enough for Greg to feel comfort. 

"No Greg, this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known that this would happen." John sighed, knowing the DI would try to blame himself for this. “Looks like they would have took us either way and I don't think it matters. We couldn't have done anything to avoid this," John huffed out as he backed into the bars of the cage and slid to the floor, keeping his eyes on the Inspector as he did so. "I just want to know who would be sick enough to buy us." John brought his hands up to cover his face. He didn't want to think about it but he couldn't get it out of his head. God, John just didn't understand this. What would they want from him and Greg? Deep down he knew but couldn't find it in himself to grip the reality of it. 

Greg followed John’s actions as he too moved to the back of his cage and slid to the floor. “I’m not sure but I feel like this is pay back.” He could see the questioning look on John’s face and he realized that John deserved the whole story. “I do believe I mentioned before about Sherlock working to stop a trafficking ring a few years back.” He turned his gaze away from John. It was hard for him to think about. How he’d rushed in to found Sherlock on his knees, naked, and being used by a man that he never saw his face. Greg was so close to catching the man but Sherlock looked so small that he went to his aid instead of stopping the man responsible. It was something he’d always regretted even if everyone seemed understanding about it. “I’d gotten a tip and found the place before Sherlock was sold off. However, the man behind it was never caught.” He looked over at John and murmured, “Marcus Holloway is the same man that I’ve been looking to stop and the same monster that hurt Sherlock.” He buried his face in his hands. “And now he has us.” 

"Fucking Christ,” John whispered sadly, turning to look away from Greg. He dropped his head against his hands once more. "We are not going to get out of this unscarred, are we?" John said, keeping back a sob. He kept his head turned and his eyes shut tight because he didn’t want this to be real. He was scared and unsure of what to do. "Greg, I'm sorry but I have to ask what Sherlock was like when you found him?" John asked with pain in his chest. He really didn't want to know but they were now in the same predicament and John wanted to be prepared if not physically at least somewhat mentally.

Greg let out a sigh of frustration. He didn’t want to tell John about the after math and what he helped Sherlock work through. Not even Mycroft knew but they were in the same boat now. As much as Greg wanted to forget that time there was no escaping it now. “Sherlock had been tortured,” Greg began not looking at John. “He was naked, on his knees and giving head to a man. I’d never saw the man's face. I was going to go after him but Sherlock was bound and shaking. He was so afraid of being left alone. I didn’t go after the man because Sherlock needed me more.” Greg remembered Sherlock shaking and flinching back from Greg’s touch like it burned him. When Sherlock finally realized it was him the Detective clung to him. “Mycroft wanted to take his little brother home but Sherlock refused. Instead Sherlock demanded to remain with me. So, I took him back to my place.” He paused a moment to gather his thoughts as best he could of that night. “Sherlock couldn’t sleep so he asked to sleep with me in my bed.” He looked over at John and said, “He was like a small child afraid to sleep because of the boogey-man. So, who was I to say no?” 

As soon as Greg started to talk John lifted his head to meet the DI’s gaze. Just the thought of Sherlock being tortured and forced to do things, things like giving a sleazy dirt bag a blow job on his knees while being bound. It was like a punch to the heart for John. He hated that Greg had to live through that and relive it by telling John. "I'm so sorry, Greg," John said sincerely. John didn't know what else he could say. God, he regretted even asking now. "I can't even imagine what it was to see Sherlock like that," John whispered sadly, turning his gaze towards the ground. To think Mycroft trusted Greg with his little brother and he was right in doing so. The Inspector was a great man. He’d helped Sherlock when he was at the lowest point in his life and didn't judge him even when Sherlock was too scared to sleep alone. Hell, the DI let Sherlock sleep with in his bed with him even. John now understood more of why Sherlock does some of things he does. But right now they need to get out of here. "Christ Greg, what are we going to do?"

Greg wanted to speak some comfort to John but he didn’t have any to give. He knew what was going to come and he realized sometimes knowing is a lot worse than not. 

Just then the door to the room opened again and in walked Marcus followed by Kenneth with a tray in his hand. Kenneth smiled as he placed a sandwich and a bottle of water just outside each cage before stepping away. 

“Eat up, gentlemen,” Marcus cooed. “You’ll need your strength with what’s going to come next.”

Greg didn’t move. “Why don’t you go to hell,” Greg snarled. How he loathed the madman. 

Marcus stepped closer to Greg’s cage. His eyes were sharp and predatory like. Greg shuddered under the intensity of the man. “I’m going to enjoy putting that pretty mouth of yours to work, Inspector.” 

Greg’s eyes widen at the madman’s words, staring in bewilderment. "It was you," he breathed.

“Oh, yes,” Marcus continued. “It was me. You took that beautiful boy away from me before I was through with him.” He dropped his voice an octave. “However, this time I’ll finish with you what I started with him.” 

"You sadistic bastard! You try anything and I'll kill you," John snarled, standing up and locking eyes with Marcus as he went in soldier mode. "Come in here with me and let's see how long it takes me to snap your neck," John growled, gesturing to the cage door. John seen Kenneth start to move towards his cage but Marcus held up a hand to stop him from moving any further towards John. John knew that Kenneth had good couple of inches on him but John wouldn't back down. He was going to fight until the last breath left his body. John refused to make this easy for his captors no matter how bad it got." I'd rather die fighting then lay down for a scumbag you."

“Such fire, like a tiger,” Marcus mused turning his attention towards John. “It will be such a shame to not be the one to break you. However, what they don’t know what hurt them, right?” He winked at John then looked back at Greg who was still on the floor, unmoving. “My dear Inspector, I’ll give you a little time. Please, eat up to keep your strength up for what’s coming and I promise you it will be nothing like I did to him.” Greg didn’t reply. Marcus looked back over at John and said, “Maybe you can talk some sense into him, yeah? I have something I must attend to but when I return I want those sandwiches gone and some water drank.” Marcus turned and headed for the door. He stopped to look back at John and smirked. Then he and his goon were gone, leaving them alone once again.

"Piss off," John spat out at Marcus as the man walked out the door. John turned his gaze to Greg to see he was breathing heavy and shaking. "Greg mate, look you have to calm down," John said softly as he dropped down to one knee. He pressed himself closer to the bars and put his arms through one of the gaps trying to reach for the DI. John gripped a hand on Greg’s shirt and pulled him to the bars before he continued saying, "Christ, I think you’re going in to shock." John wrapped both his arms around the Inspector the best he could manage with having the bars in between them. He whispered into Greg’s ear, "Breathe with me in and out slowly." John feels the DI's heart beat starting to slow. "Good Greg, that's it just nice and slow for me," John cooed in Greg's ear.

Greg's eyes were shut tight and his head spun. He felt like he was falling with no hope of a net to break his fall. The horrors he'd seen through the victim's eyes couldn't compare to what his mind was imagining now. What that madman was planning on doing to him. Then he heard John's voice. It was soft and soothing, giving him reassurance that he was there. Greg did as his friend asked, in and out, he let his breath escape. Finally, he looked up. His face was red and stained with tears. "John," he whispered, reaching out to take John's hand in his own. "I'm sorry." It wasn't about the situation but the fact he wasn't strong enough to keep from breaking. When he found Sherlock the Detective was some what there and what wasn't...well Greg helped bring him back from the dark abyss. Greg had the feeling he wasn't going to coming back from this. The look in Marcus's eyes made it a promise. _What are you doing?_ The voice asked within his mind. 'You're Inspector Gregory Lestrade. You're a fighter, a soldier in a war against evil so don't roll over like a dog and take it. Get mad and never give in.' Greg smiled at his own words. The same words he'd once spoken to Sherlock. After a moment of trying to calm himself, Greg wiped his tears away and focused his attention on John. "Whatever happens, John, know it's been an honor being your friend."

John knew it would be bad but to see Greg brake down was hard for him to see."Shh, it's ok you don't need to be sorry. I'm here for you," John whispered softy as his hand covered the Inspector’s and gave him a gentle squeeze. John saw how upset Greg had become and was trying to comfort him even if it wasn't much. God, he hated this. He wanted to help the Inspector but if Marcus came in to do something John couldn't stop him from doing much of anything locked in a cage. So, John had to think of something to put the DI's mind at ease even if it was for the time being. "Greg, we're going to make it out of here. We'll be fine. We are going to get out and put that bastard behind bars for good, okay?” The lies burned on his tongue but John needed to say something to at least try and make Lestrade feel better. Even if those lies were a fairytale. "Whatever happens, we are going to get through this together.”

Greg nodded even if he didn’t believe John. It was nice that the doctor was trying. “Thank you,” Greg murmured softly. Turning his gaze away from John it landed on the sandwich and bottle of water before him. The words of what Marcus spoke about eating came back to him. “I think we should eat.” Greg pulled his arm back and moved towards the front of the cage. He smiled as John did the same. They sat eating their sandwiches in silence. When it was gone Greg looked over at John and said, “Together.” Just then the door opened to the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and comments are always welcomed.
> 
>  
> 
> I am working on creating a new comic book. It is light hearted and fun. If you liked the Danny Phantom than you'll enjoy, "Lamebrains." Hope you enjoy it too.  
> https://www.facebook.com/normcomic/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. It might seem a little short but there is a lot of information to it. Hope you enjoy.

The ride in the back of Mycroft's town car was a long one that was filled with mostly silence. Both Sherlock and Mycroft to lost in thought to speak to one another. They arrived at Mycroft's office 'The Diogenes Club' which was a private establishment that requires silence at all times. Which Sherlock thinks is rather 'tedious' but that's for another time. Right now they needed to focus on the matter at hand which was to find John and Lestrade as quickly as possible. So, they found themselves sitting and waiting for Mycroft's people to blow up the image of the tattoo from the CCTV footage. Sherlock’s mind kept playing it over and over in his head as if it were a movie reel stuck on repeat. The way Lestrade had John pinned against the brick building. How Sherlock could tell John was begging and pleading for the Inspector to touch him. It was in infuriating because Sherlock wanted it to be him who could make John squirm and beg for release. But no John was intoxicated and looking for comfort and his blogger would have found it either way if not in Lestrade then someone else. _Anyone else who wasn't me,_ Sherlock thought bitterly. God, how he just needed focus because John needed him to figure this out and bring them home safe. Sherlock looked up to his brother to see his face was set in stone. Sherlock didn't really understand but the need to comfort washed over him. "Mycroft, will find them. We’re bringing them home." Just as the door to Mycroft's office opens, one of his agents came walking in and placed the enlarge image on his desk. With a quick nod he turns and leaves. Sherlock quickly stands and snatched it before his brother could blink. Sherlock went rigid as he sucked in a breath. He closed his eyes tightly with his hands flying up and pressing against his head, pulling at his hair. Then he was pushing himself away from Mycroft's desk, stumbling backwards a few steps then collapsed. His eyes widen and mouth open, panting. Mycroft leapt from his seat, umbrella thumping onto the rug as he looked down at Sherlock and then to the image that had fallen out of his hand and onto the floor.

Mycroft couldn’t believe his eyes. He slowly walked around his desk and picked up the image off the floor. The tattoo revealed that it was a wolf baying at the moon. He looked up from the image to where Sherlock had collapsed. The look on his little brother’s face was pure fear and Mycroft wasn’t for sure what to do. It seemed Sherlock’s world was starting to crash down around him. “Please, tell me this isn’t who I think it is, Sherlock.” But, he knew and he feared the worst for Gregory. Because he stopped it all, the Inspector got there in time to save Sherlock’s life and now… Mycroft knelt down in front of Sherlock. He needed that brilliant mind to focus. “Sherlock, I need to know what happened.” He wanted to add because their lives depended on it but there was no need to sound so cliché when Sherlock knew. This was going to be hell but he hoped Sherlock would play ball this time. It wasn’t just John’s life but Gregory’s life on the line. In order for Mycroft to help he needed to know how the madman worked. God, he’d spent so much man power and time trying to find the man responsible for almost destroying his little brother. But, the trail ran cold. Now, they had another chance and the clock was ticking down like a bomb about ready to explode. Mycroft hoped they’d get to them before anything bad happened. 

Sherlock couldn't breathe. _This can't be real,_ he told himself. However, he knew it was and for the first time in his life he felt like he was about to have a panic attack. Sherlock huffed out a breath and pressed his fingers to his temples. His hands were visibly shaking. _No no no no, not strong enough. I can’t. I won’t. Not strong enough,_ Sherlock thought to himself. When Mycroft knelt down, he flinched and tried to pull away but didn't move. Sherlock's eyes flicked erratically from his brother’s face to the floor. Mycroft wanted to know about Marcus and about what happen to him while he was there. "I...I can't. P-please it...it's too much. Please don't... make me say." Sherlock sobbed as he pushed himself away from his brother to stand to his feet. He moved until his back hit a wall and he curled in on himself. "Please,” he whispered. 

Mycroft stood and watched Sherlock move away from him. He wanted to do something to help his little brother but he wasn’t sure how to comfort him. The only person who knew how was in the hands of the monster that tortured him. Slowly Mycroft moved towards Sherlock. He reached out his hands and placed them on his brother’s shoulders. “Sherlock, look at me.” After a moment Sherlock turned his gaze to Mycroft’s. If he actually had his attention was yet to be seen. “Sherlock, I want to help you but I can’t do that unless I know what happened.” He wanted to do everything he could to protect Sherlock and he would. But, Sherlock had to be open and honest with him. Lives were on the line and it wasn’t just anyone. It was John and Greg. “Sherlock, you must. Think of John and Greg.” Mycroft gave Sherlock’s shoulders a gentle squeeze. “They need our help.” 

Sherlock blinked away tears, looking at his brother. Mycroft was right he couldn't hide behind his fears any longer. God, he sounded pathetic but right now Sherlock had to help John and Greg whatever the cost. "You're right, brother dear. I apologize. I will tell you everything that happened, everything that I can remember that is," Sherlock paused, bringing a hand up to his face to wipe away his tears before continuing. "I woke up on the floor of some sort of factory and locked in a cage. I had been drugged with Rohypnol. I could tell the signs and they must have used more than required. I don't know how long I was out for but my body was slow moving and my head was spinning. I realized I was cold because I was only wearing a black pair of cotton pants, everything else was gone," Sherlock said, embarrassed as his gaze fell towards the floor. He didn't want to tell Mycroft this or anything but he had to continue. "I was the only one in the large room they kept me in. I slowly got to my feet when the door opened and a man in suit came walking in. Following him were two others that wheeled in a table that I later found out had certain instruments placed on it that would be used on me. They took me out of the cage and tied my hands behind my back. I was pushed onto my knees and was left in the middle of the room. The man in the suit was Marcus "the wolf" Holloway but I did found that out until later. _Oh, what do we have here. You’re a pretty little one. Yes, I do believe you’re going to be a fun one to break. _Is what he said to me as he walked over to lift my face to get a better look at me.” Sherlock paused shaking his head at the memory. "I was to be trained to be a slave from what Marcus told me. He was going to be selling me within a week’s time and that I was to be ready to please my master in every way possible. Marcus drugged me again and I woke up in my cage but this time I was completely naked, bound and gagged." Sherlock paused to look up at his brother to make sure he wanted him to continue, knowing what he was about to reveal were things that his older brother may not want to hear. However, Mycroft understood and gave only a single nod which Sherlock took that as a sign to continue. "I had a cock ring on and I could feel that there was a plug in my...arse…um…I could see Marcus in front of the cage with a monstrous grin plastered to his face. _How long do you think you’re going to last? How long will it take you to beg me to make it stop, boy?_ He said to me before turning the vibrating butt plug on and of course it had to be on its highest setting. Marcus left me for what felt like days but was only hours. He had his people pull me out and put me on top of a bed that they brought in. I was begging and pleading for it to stop but of course they couldn’t understand me with the gag in my mouth. My body thrashed around on the bed because I couldn't help how badly it hurt. I begged for release that clearly was never going to come. Marcus climbed on top of me and held me down as he looked me in the eye and he said, _Listen to me very carefully, little one. I am going to take off the ring, okay? But, if you cum without my permission, well let's just say, it will end very badly for you. Do I make myself clear? _All I could do was nod viciously as I moaned in pain. At that point I didn't care what happen because all I wanted was to cum. Marcus warned me but I couldn't help it. It was too much. I tried to hold it in but I came hard shooting across my stomach and chest." Sherlock to embarrassed, looked away from Mycroft. "He had two men come in and rape me until I fell unconscious. Once I awoke Marcus repeated his training and I still came without his say. He had the same men come back in and repeat their assault. I think it lasted three days maybe four before I got it right and I didn't cum when he took the ring off. _That’s my good boy. I have a special treat for you because you’ve done so well today. I'm going to let you do something for me, _He whispered into my ear. He pushed me off the bed and onto the floor. Marcus gripped my hair and pulled my face to his crotch. He took the gag out of my mouth and unzipped his suit trousers. He told me to suck his cock and that his cum would be my reward. That's when Lestrade found me." Sherlock finished as he let his head fall back to the wall with a thud."Marcus Holloway is monster who will never stop until he has broken down everything you are."______

______Mycroft listened without interruption. However, the rage was building inside him like a volcano about ready to blow. He wanted to torture Marcus, never giving the man a moments rest. To have his men rape the madman over and over while he recorded his screams to enjoy later on when the man was no longer breathing. “Sherlock, listen to me. I promise you I will find this man and I will destroy him. Everything he is I will rip it away one layer at a time until there is nothing left.” He needed Sherlock to believe his words. It was true. He couldn’t possibly imagine the torment his little brother went through but he’ll be damned if he let the monster get away again. This time there would be death for Marcus Holloway if it’s the last thing Mycroft Holmes will ever do. “We need to come up with a plan. Is he a creator of habit? Would he keep them in the same kind of compound and surrounds as he did with you so he would not be detected?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Thank you, brother dear," Sherlock replied after hearing his promises of justice. Sherlock knew Mycroft deep down cared even though they had their days of bickering with one another. They were still brothers and Sherlock loved Mycroft even if he would never admit so aloud. "We will find John and Lestrade," Sherlock said, standing straighter like a man ready for war. "Marcus, will most likely be in a similar compound as he had me in, yes. But, as far as the location I'm thinking we should check areas around the pub John and Greg where taken from." Sherlock walked back over and pick up the image. Turning towards his brother and holding it up before he said, "I believe this may come in handy. When I was with Marcus I noticed all of the people I came in contact with had this tattoo. What if his whole organization has it? Perhaps it could lead us in the right direction?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mycroft was pleased that Sherlock was coming around even if the memories pained him so. “I shall have my men start to canvas around the area of the since they’ll have more light to see by. Perhaps you and I can look back into Marcus’s files. There might be a clue as to where that tattoo had come from.” Mycroft shot off a quick text to his men to start canvassing. He didn’t want to be too hopeful. He read and re-read about Marcus Holloway’s files for years. The man was a ghost which was almost like one certain consultant criminal they knew. A part of him wished he could reach out to him but that thought fled the moment it entered his mind. That was a path they need not travel down. “What say you, brother mine?” Surly there must be something he missed that Sherlock might see. It was the only hope in finding Greg and John. He doubted they would find them in time before anything happened. They’d been gone for seven hours already. But, with the promise to kill the madman slowly would keep him motivated._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sherlock was about to say something when Mycroft's office door opened and Anthea walked in with a stack of files in hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sir, I had everything pulled we had regarding Mr. Holloway. I also made two copies of everything useful for yourself and Sherlock to look over," Anthea said with a soft smile, placing the files on top of the desk. "If there's anything else you require or may need I'll be right down the hall." She turned to walk back out of the door, knowing they would want to be alone._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Thank you," Sherlock said before Anthea could reach the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You’re welcome, Sherlock," Anthea said softly as she continued to walk out the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, shall we begin?" Sherlock inquired, gesturing to the files. They sat there for what felt like hours looking over the files when finally Sherlock spotted something. "Mycroft, I believe I’ve found something that may lead us to the tattoo shop Marcus received his tattoo at," Sherlock said, standing from the desk and walking over to his brother. He pointed to the unknown address that was on one of the pages in the file._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mycroft’s brow furrowed, staring unblinking at the address. He’d been over the file time and time again. Never once had he come across this unknown address before. Why would it be there now? He needed to be on guard about this. Perhaps it would lead them to John and Greg or it could be a trap. Either way it was a lead that they couldn’t pass up looking into. “Fine but I’ll be accompanying you.” Mycroft stood and picked up his umbrella from where it had fallen on the floor. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Sherlock but the fact that he wanted to make sure nothing happened to him. With Marcus having Greg and John the monster might still want to get Sherlock back. Mycroft would have a few things to say about that._ _ _ _ _ _

______"As you wish," Sherlock said, taking the paper and putting into his pocket. Him and Mycroft walked out of the building and got in the back of Mycroft's town car. "I hope this leads us to something. I fear what will become of John and Lestrade if we don't find them soon, brother dear," Sherlock said grimly, looking out the window as they drove to the address. Sherlock knew what Marcus was like. The monster wouldn't give up until they were begging for him to stop and even after that Marcus would continue to torture them until he had his fill. Sherlock just hoped the doctor and the DI would be strong enough to make it through this ordeal. Even if they both come out scared Sherlock would help put them back together just as they both did for him. "Looks like we’re here, Mycroft," Sherlock paused to grin at his brother before continuing. "Tell me, brother, have you ever thought of getting one? I think a little 'property of Inspector Lestrade' would look good above your ass. What do you think?” Sherlock gave him a small smile at the thought. Perhaps he would get one with John’s name. “Right then, shall we proceed?” They stepped out and walked inside._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is something I am working on. It is a fun comic book called Lamebrains with a zombie and his ghost that travel to Normal, Ill during a zombie apocalypse. It will be fun for all ages and the cartoon style is cute. So please check it out.   
> https://www.facebook.com/normcomic/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoy!

Marcus walked into the room and smiled down at them. “Such good boys,” Marcus purred. He moved forward until he stood in front of Greg’s cage. “Finishing your meal as I suggested. That’s good. Wise choice on your part. Now, we can begin.”

“Begin what?” Greg asked fearfully. 

Kenneth walked in with two rather muscular men behind him. One was a blonde with a short black shirt on and camo pants. The other was bold and was wearing a wife beater and jeans. Greg could clearly see on their arms were tattoos of a wolf baying at the moon. He filed that away for later. The men moved over to the door of Greg’s caged and opened it. Greg moved back into the far corner as Kenneth stepped into the cage. 

“Don’t make this any harder on yourself, Inspector,” Marcus smirked. Deep down he wanted to see just how well the DI could handle himself. He was much older now but he was sure that Greg could handle his own in a fight. He longed to push his limits. Even more so for the ex-army doctor but that would be for another time. This time would be all about Greg.

"Stop, don't you fucking touch him," John shouted as he moved to the front of his cage to glare daggers at Marcus. "Start with me. If you want someone to hurt then start with me," John pleaded as Kenneth stepped in the Inspector cage. "Christ, you’re sick fuck." John shouted because he knew his words fell on deaf ears.

"Don't worry, Doc, you'll get your turn." Kenneth smiled as he walked over towards Greg with his hands held out. "C'mon, be a good little Inspector, and come out of the cage with me nice and easy,” Kenneth said as he moved closer and closer towards Greg.

Greg glared at Kenneth. “If you think I’m going to make this easy on you then you’re sadly mistaken.” Greg held up his fists and when Kenneth was close enough Greg’s right fist connected with Kenneth’s jaw. With having the upper hand Greg didn’t stop. He left hooked Kenneth in the stomach and was about to elbow him in the jaw but Kenneth blocked the blow. He grabbed hold of Greg’s arm and twisted it behind his back. Greg howled in pain and stomped on Kenneth’s foot. Kenneth backed away slightly which gave room for Greg to twist out of the hold. He turned and kicked Kenneth in the stomach, making Kenneth drop down onto his knees. Greg was about to kick him in the face but the other two henchmen rushed in and grabbed onto Greg before he could deliver the blow that would have knocked Kenneth unconscious. “No!” Greg started to struggle but the strength of the men over powered him easily. They started to drag him out of the cage and he did his best to dig his heels into the ground. However, it wasn’t good enough because now Greg stood face to face with Marcus.   
“I must say, Inspector, I was excepting a fight from the doctor over there but not from you.” Marcus lifted his hand towards Greg’s face making the DI flinch back from the touch as Marcus caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. “I must say that I’m rather impressed.”   
“I’m glad you find this so amusing,” Greg grumbled. 

Marcus smiled at him. “Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet, my silver fox.” He turned to the two men that held Greg. “Strip the Inspector of his clothing. I want to see what’s hiding underneath.” 

John was proud with the Inspector putting up a fight against Kenneth. Greg did good and got in some really good hits almost knocking the son of bitch out until the two men grabbed him. Now, all John could do was watch as the two men went to work doing as Marcus commanded and began to take Greg’s clothes off. "No! You can't do this! Tell them to stop," John hissed, biting his lip as he watched wife beater take out a knife from his pocket and flicked it open. The blonde held Greg in place as wife beater pressed the knife into Greg's cheek. The man smirked as he ran the blade down the side of the Inspector’s neck until he got to the top of Greg's shirt. The man tugged at Greg's shirt and began cutting the material like it was butter. Greg stilled as his shirt was being cut from his body. "Christ, please just stop!" John began to beg. He couldn’t just stand here and watch these men do something so horrible to his friend. But, John had no other choice. He just had to watch in horror because he was still locked in his cage. However, he thought about looking away but he felt like he would be abandoning his friend and there was no way in hell he was going to turn his back on Greg. 

"That's right, Doc, you know you can't look away from that lovely sight can you? Wishing you had a go at the Inspector now, huh? Because, when Marcus is done with him you’re not going to want any part of him. No one ever wants to play with broken toys," Kenneth said as got to his feet. He wiped the blood from his mouth and with a grin plastered to his face he enjoyed seeing the captain watch as his friend become nothing more than Marcus’s bitch.

When Greg’s shirt was cut to ribbons and laid in a heap on the floor, Marcus slowly walked up to Greg. Marcus’s eyes looked hungry as he gazed up and down the Inspector’s bare chest, a sight that the madman never thought he would see. “You’re a prefect canvas, Inspector.” Marcus held out his hand towards wife beater who placed the knife into his boss’s hand. “I think I might need to carve my initials into that beautiful skin of yours. Let everyone know that I was here.” 

Greg shook his head. “Please, don’t,” he whimpered softly. 

Marcus moved closer to whisper into Greg’s ear. “Don’t worry, Inspector. It will only hurt a lot.” Marcus began to dig the knife into Greg’s chest as the two henchmen held him tight. 

Greg was doing his best not to flinch so the knife wouldn’t dig into him any deeper than it already was but he couldn’t suppress the painful noises jumping from his throat. It hurt like hell and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to stop it. In the back of his mind he could hear John’s voice which made him feel a little better when he heard his friend making death threat promises. However, the knife began to move in different directions, cutting into him deeper to make sure the lines could never fade. 

"You better hope I don't get out of this cage because I'm going to make sure you die nice and slow!" John shouted as Marcus was cutting into the DI. John couldn't believe what he was seeing. This animal was carving his initials into Greg like it was nothing. John could see that Marcus felt no remorse for what he was doing. "No, stop! Just fucking stop it! You made your point," John hissed as his gaze fell to the floor. He couldn't take the sounds that were coming out of the Inspector’s mouth. It was too much for him to handle. "Please, stop," John sobbed unable to take it anymore. _I'm so sorry, Greg,_ John thought to himself, unable to help. He knew there wasn't much he could do for Greg locked in cage and he wasn't helping by yelling death threats. If anything that was just making it worse because then Marcus knew how much it was affecting John to see his friend be tortured and the last thing he wanted was to add fuel to the fire. _God, Sherlock, I hope you find us soon,_ John thought.

Marcus finished carving the last line on the H on Greg’s chest. “So, beautiful,” the madman murmured as he brought the bloody knife to his lips and licked Greg’s blood off the knife. 

Greg shuddered as he sobbed quietly, feeling his blood slowly trail down his stomach. It sickened him how the madman was getting off on his torment. “Drop dead,” Greg whimpered. 

Marcus smiled deviously at Greg. He reached out with the knife and began to cut Greg’s trousers away to reveal a pair of blue cotton pants underneath. “Look at you. Were you expecting to fuck the good doctor, Inspector?” Marcus placed a finger inside the elastic of Greg’s pants. “Did I cock block you?” 

Greg flinched back. “Piss off,” he growled. 

Marcus chuckled. “Oh, don’t worry. I know you helped him get off but no one helped you, did they?” He made a pouty face before moving closer until his hard on was pressed against Greg’s crotch. With a smile he said, “I can help with that.” 

Greg closed his eyes. His body shook, wishing he was anywhere but here. 

Kenneth grinned at the way John's body went rigid as the doctor watched Marcus touched Greg. "Like that don't you, Doc? Does it have you feeling all tingly inside?" Kenneth smiled as he walked over to the side of John's cage.

John flinched at Kenneth’s words because it was true. He was becoming shamefully affected by what he was seeing. John knew it was just his body reacting to the adrenaline that was coursing through his body. As a doctor he knew it was only a physical reaction that couldn't be helped. But, it made John's stomach curl. "Piss off,” John snarled at Kenneth. “You don't know what you’re talking about." 

Kenneth stepped closer to the cage, whispering so only the doctor could hear him. "Oh, I think I do. I think you want to fuck your Inspector right now. It turns you on watching him being abused, don't it, Doc?" Kenneth said with a predatory look towards John as he pushed his body against the bars, moving his hips in a thrusting motion. "I can't wait until it's my turn to play. I'm going to fuck the soldier right out of you."

Marcus pressed the knife against Greg’s cheek, ignoring the exchange between Kenneth and the good doctor. However, he filed that away for later. It might be of some use to him at another time. “Look at me, Inspector.” 

Greg opened his eyes and regretted it. Marcus’s pupils were blown wide with lust. He was looking at Greg like he was a piece of meat that he wanted to devour whole. It was unsettling and Greg shifting under the monster’s gaze. 

Marcus smiled sensing the change in Greg. The fear that was radiating off the Inspector was something he craved like a drug. “I’m going to enjoy you like a fine glass of sherry.” Marcus leaned forward and licked Greg’s chest. When he pulled back there was blood on his lips and teeth when he smiled. “You taste heavenly.” 

Greg hissed in pain at the saltiness of Marcus’s tongue. It stung and he began to struggle but the two larger men still held him in place. “Don’t,” Greg hissed. He didn’t want this man doing this to him. It could get infected or worse. 

“Calm yourself, Inspector,” Marcus said, turning his back on Greg. He walked over to where the sheet covered a long table and removed it. “Otherwise this is going to hurt and I’m sure you don’t want that.” 

Greg’s eyes widen in shocked fear as he stared unblinking at the table. It was covered with different size dildos, butt plugs, floggers, riding crops, knifes, cuffs, candles with matches, and cock rings. Greg was shaking in terror now, knowing what this man was planning to do to him. 

Marcus picked up a rather large butt plug and smiled at Greg. “Yes, I think this one will do you nicely.” He moved towards Greg with a sinister grin on his face and a hard on that was straining against his trousers. There was nothing more he wanted then to just fuck the Inspector and be done with him. However, that wasn’t part of the plan. No, Greg needed to be broken so not even the Holmes brothers could put the poor helpless Inspector together again. 

John sucked in a sharp breath as Marcus took the sheet off the table. He could only see maybe half of the things on it but from what he could see it didn't look good. "Christ,” John whispered sadly, turning his attention back to Greg. He hoped it was just a show to put fear in their hearts and that Marcus wasn't really going to use any of that stuff on them. But, John knew Marcus was a monstrous man and he was going to have his way by using everything on that table on both of them. John was scared he didn't know what to do or what he could say to make this any easier. There were no words to make this any better. He knew that now and that he just had to except what was to come. "Greg mate, don't let that bastard win. Do you hear me? You need to fight and I promise you we will get though this together!"   
"Awe, that's cute, Doc, really it is," Kenneth laughed as he continued. "Do you really think some movie lines are going to make this any better for the Inspector? You’re just as pathetic as I thought you were." Kenneth smiled as he walked in front of John's cage and started to laugh harder when John backed away. "Oh we’re going to have fun with this one, Marcus. You should see how hard he’s trying to hold on to his tough guy act.” 

Marcus looked past Greg and smiled when he saw John back away from the cage door. The doctor looked like a wild animal ready to kill. “I think you need to see this,” he whispered to Greg, handing the butt plug over to blondy. Wife beater and blondy turned Greg around so now he was facing John and the look on the Inspector’s face said it all. Marcus drank in Greg’s disgust toward his friend. It was a beautiful sight. “Look at him, Inspector. Look at your best mate. His pupils are dilated and he looks just as turned on, if not more than I am.” 

Greg turned his gaze away from John because it sickened him how right Marcus was. John did look turned on. Why? Well, he did make the good doctor cum before they were kidnapped. Was this something that got John off? Pain and fear from his partner? It was something he wasn’t expecting John to be so turned on by. 

Marcus grabbed onto Greg’s chin and forced his gaze back up. “Don’t you dare turn your gaze away from him. Do you understand me, Inspector?” 

Greg tried to struggle but Marcus’s gripped tightened on his face. “No, please don’t make me.” 

Marcus held up the knife in his other hand for Greg to see. He got close so only Greg could hear him. “Do not take your eyes away from him or else I’ll start with him.” Marcus lowered his hand, cutting away Greg’s pants from his body. He sucked in a breath at how big the Inspector was without being hard. It was a pleasant surprise that Marcus would be sure to use over and over again. “Mmmm, you’re so big.” He released Greg’s face and grabbed onto the Inspector’s cock. Marcus was pleased to see Greg’s eyes dilate slightly. He looked back at John whose eyes were focused on Greg. There was so much sexually tension between the two that Marcus could cut it with the knife in his hand. The thought put a smile on his face. Marcus removed his hand now that Greg was half hard and he demanded, “Now, I want you to lie down on the floor on your back, Inspector.” 

"Well, Doc, would you look at that fat cock of his. Damn, I’m sure you’d want that between your checks, wouldn’t you? I'm sure you'd love it," Kenneth said wickedly as watched Marcus start to lightly stroke the Inspector’s cock. Kenneth turned his gaze back towards John and grinned at the sight he was greeted with. The doctor's trousers were a bit tight with a bulge that was forming in John's crotch area. His breathing was ragged and his pupils were blown wide. John was sweating and shaking with need. Kenneth laughed as he said, "Wow, Marcus, what do think would happen if we let the good doctor out of his cage? Do you think he’d fight or do you think he’d mount the Inspector like a dog in heat?" 

John didn't know what was happening to him but he needed it to stop. Why the fuck was he feeling so turned on. "Greg, I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening to me," John said, embarrassed to look at his friend. He was so hot and shaking and his dick was rock hard. _Wait a minute,_ John thought to himself as he remembered what Marcus had said. _When I return I want those sandwiches gone and some water drank._ Then the monster left, leaving them to eat their meals in piece. When the monster returned, however, he said, _Such good boys. Finishing your meal as I suggested. That’s good. Wise choice on your part. Now, we can begin._ It was like a light bulb switched on in John’s mind. "You fucking bastard,” he snarled at Marcus, “You put something in my food, didn’t you?"

Marcus suddenly turned his attention away from Greg and smiled sinister at John. “It wasn’t what I put into your food, Doctor Watson, or rather what I placed into your water.” He moved closer to the cage, now standing beside Kenneth. “I’m sure you’re well aware of the drug Testosterone Suspension.” 

Greg could see the horror cross John’s face and asked, “What is that?” 

“I’ll tell you, Inspector. The drug boots the sexual arousal to uncontrollable levels in both men and woman. I gave Doctor Watson a rather high dose so it will feel like he won’t be able to get enough. Almost like a dog in heat as Kenneth stated before.” He smiled at John. “Maybe I should just put Greg in there with you. I’m sure the release would do you some good. However, the next eight hours will be hell.”   
Greg’s eyes grew wide. “Eight hours?” 

Marcus walked back over to the table and picked up the butt plug he held up before. He moved back over and knelt down onto his knees. Greg was being pinned down by wife beater and blondy so it was easier for Marcus to move in between Greg’s legs. Reaching into his pocket Marcus pulled out a bottle of lube and said, “I want to fuck you for ages so best not to hurt you too soon, eh Inspector?” He popped opened the cap and squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers. He started to circle Greg’s hole gently and then slowly pushed in. He felt Greg’s body close up not wanting the foreign object to gain entrance. "Relax, Inspector, or it's going to hurt more." 

Greg wanted to laugh. If only he could relax but this was new to him. Sure he did a thing or two when he was collage but that was ages ago. It was a stupid drunken night that he and his best mate never spoke of. After that they just drifted apart. "It hurts," Greg hissed, making his arse tighter. “Please, just stop!” 

Marcus looked up and saw how John was staring hungrily at the Inspector. It gave him an idea. "Why don't you try speaking a word of comfort to him, Doctor Watson?"

John didn't know what to do. He didn't want to give into Marcus's sick game but he didn't have much of a choice. If it meant Greg would be in less pain then he would try. "Greg, you must try to relax. I know it hurts but once it's in it won't hurt anymore. Try to think of something else. Pretend no one else is this room but you and me," John said shakily as he tried not to think about what it would be like if they where back at Greg's place. He didn’t want to think about if had the Inspector pinned under him that he would be fucking into him hard and fast. "Fuck," John whimpered as he felt his cock getting harder. He wanted nothing more but to be able to touch himself. Christ, he shouldn't be liking this, watching as Greg was sexually tortured by a madman. "Just like before. Breathe nice and slow for me and try to calm yourself down for me, Greg," John said, trying to sound calm but it ended up sounding slightly more desperate then intended. 

Greg closed his eyes and did his best to focus on John’s words. He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down. It was surprising how much it helped for him to hear John’s voice speaking to him calm him. It made him feel slightly better. “John,” he whispered softly.   
Marcus smiled as he pulled his finger back and pushed back in. He was pleased that Greg’s body was starting to finally open up to him. “That’s it, Doctor Watson. Keep talking to him.” 

John couldn't believe what he was witnessing. He was forced to watch Greg being fingered open and then to hear him whimper out John's name was too much for his body to handle. "That's right, Greg. Pretend it’s me fingering you slowly open. You feel me right?” John had to pause to take a deep breath, licking his lips he continued, "God Greg, you look so lovely like this. With your legs spread wide for me. As I slowly work my finger in and out of you. You’re doing so well for me." John could feel the arousal radiating off his body, which was going straight to his cock. John wanted nothing more than to put a hand on his aching cock as he watched Marcus start to work a second finger into the Inspector. He wouldn't break because he needed to stay strong for Greg. "Fuck, Greg. You feel so good.” 

Greg was panting as the fingers started to scissor him open. “Oh fuck, John,” he groaned. Even though he knew it wasn’t John just hearing the doctor’s voice was enough to get him through this. 

Marcus was enjoying fingering Greg and watching as the Inspector started to thrust down onto his fingers, needing more. He felt hard but he knew that Greg wouldn’t be able to handle him yet. No, he needed to make sure he was open enough to take him. There was something about the man below him. Something wanted him to take this slow and make the Inspector enjoy it. Because for some, being forced to enjoy it was far worse than causing physical pain. Mentally this will break him down and that was something he wanted to enjoy. “That’s it, Inspector.” Finally, Marcus pulled his fingers out and picked up the butt plug. He picked up the lube, popped the cap and squirted some on the tip. “This will sting but not as bad.” Marcus moved the butt plug down to Greg’s opening and started to slowly push it in. He could feel Greg’s body start to tension and he gripped onto Greg’s prick. “Relax, Inspector.” He started to stroke Greg’s cock while he pushed the plug inside of him. 

Greg could feel it push past his muscles and the moment it was in he began to take long deep breathes. “Fuck,” Greg moaned. It did hurt but now he felt like he was getting use to it. 

Marcus stood and smiled down at the sight below him. He then looked up and saw John hungrily looking at the Inspector. “What you do think, Doctor Watson? He looks good enough to eat, doesn’t he?” 

"I'd say so. Damn Marcus, that is a sight to see," Kenneth said wickedly as he watched Marcus smile deviously at John. "I'm sure the doctor would love to come out a play." Kenneth paused, turning his attention back to John who looked like he was ready to burst at any minute. Kenneth laughed as he continued, "Awe, you poor thing. You’re just craving for it aren't you? C'mon Doc, just do it. We all know you have to be leaking by now." 

John couldn't take his eyes off Greg. That was until Marcus and Kenneth words pulled his attention away. "Piss off, the lot of you," John whimpered. He pushed himself away, moving back until his back hit the bars, his eyes never leaving Greg’s naked form as he did so. He felt sick and ashamed of the feeling he was having towards his friend but he couldn't help it. Once the words started he couldn’t find it in himself to stop. Because Kenneth was right, he was aching and leaking in his trousers. John was sure that it wouldn’t take much to bring him off at this point but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. "Why don't you two fuck off?"

Marcus laughed at John. “I don’t think we’re the ones that need to fuck off.” He walked back to the table and picked up a cock ring and a pair of cuffs. Turning around he moved back over to Greg and knelt down next to him. He reached out with the cock ring and placed it onto Greg’s cock. “This will keep you from cumming because you’re only allowed to cum when I tell you too. If you cum without my permission you will be punished. Do I make myself clear, Inspector?” 

Greg glared up at the man. He hated how it felt. It was foreign and new, something he knew this monster was going to force him to enjoy regardless if he wanted it or not. “Piss off,” Greg hissed. 

Marcus held up a remote in his hand and said, “I applaud your bravado, Inspector, but this isn’t up for debate. Now, do I make myself clear?” 

Greg swallowed hard, staring at Marcus’s hand. He didn’t want to play into his hand but he really didn’t have a choice in the matter. So, with snarl he huffed, “Yes, fine.” 

Marcus pushed the button and smiled as Greg let out a deep moan when the butt plug in his arse began to vibrate. “That’s a good boy.” He motioned for his men to turn Greg over enough on his stomach. They brought the Inspector’s arms back around his back and placed the cuffs on his wrists. Greg now lied on his side, shaking and whimpering softly. Marcus ran his hand through Greg’s silver hair tenderly like a lover. “You are unlike any man I’ve come across, Inspector. I think I’m starting to see what Mr. Holmes seeing in you.” 

"You sadistic son of bitch," John growled hugging himself as he slid to the floor. His's body felt like he was burning from the inside out with pure need. John didn't want to give into this monster but the willpower not to put a hand on his cock was slowly slipping away. "Bollocks," John whispered as his head fell back against the bars as he tried desperately to remain in control of himself. God, he felt disgusted and angry with himself, watching as Greg, his best mate, was bound and shaking on the floor with a vibrating plug shoved up his hole, quivering with need. The sight made John want to do nothing but cum. After a moment he broke his gaze away from Greg and focused on Marcus. He needed to come up with a plan to get the madman’s focus off of Greg. “Wow, your mother must have never loved you as a child, huh? What? Did daddy use to beat you so now you have to torture people to feel manly? How does one get into selling people like livestock?"

Greg shuddered at Marcus’s touch and he tried to shrink away. He didn’t want the madman to touch him like this. They weren’t lovers. Far from it, this man was his tormentor. So, it came to a relief when he heard John’s voice trying to catch Marcus’s attention. Finally, after a moment the madman turned his gaze to John. Any other time Greg would fight to keep the criminal away from his friend but he was in no position to try. He trembled as the butt plug continued to vibrate inside him. It was hard to focus on anything else, even with what John was saying. He hoped his friend wouldn’t do anything stupid to get himself hurt. 

Marcus slowly stood and moved towards the bars of John’s cell. He smiled like a child hiding a secret. “That’s cute. The ex-army doctor is trying to psychoanalyze me,” he mused. “Look at you, Doctor Watson. You can barely contain yourself. Your body must be on fire and you’re trembling.” He stepped closer to the bars. “If you ask nicely I’m sure Kenneth would be more than willing to help you take the edge off.” He stepped closer until his head was leaning against the bars. “Otherwise, if you touch yourself without my permission I promise to let Inspector Lestrade feel my displeasure…” He began to thrust his hips against the bars as he said, “Again, again and again.” 

"Piss off, I'm not letting that sick wanker fucking touch me," John spat out at Marcus before he realized what he was saying. But, his mind was becoming affected by the drug that was now coursing through his veins. Once John realized he had made a mistake, he watched in horror as Marcus shrugged and turn back to Greg. "Wait," John said with a grunt, pushing himself up off the floor. Marcus stopped but didn't turn back to John. "Please, just wait," John whispered as he looked over at the Inspector whose eyes were closed tightly and was panting harshly as his body twisted in both a mix of pleasure and pain. John was sure he didn’t want to cause the DI any more pain even if it was just for the time being. Finally the madman turned to face John with a monstrous grin and John glared right back as he made up this mind. "Fine, I'll do whatever you want." 

Kenneth smiled as he watched the defeat roll off the ex-army doctor in waves. He turned his gaze towards Marcus as he smiled deviously. Marcus gave Kenneth the go ahead with a nod. "Oh, this is going to fun," Kenneth said wickedly as he walked over to the table to pick up a pair of leather cuffs, turning back to walk to John's cage. "Mmmm, Doc, I'm going to enjoy this," Kenneth said as he opened John's cage and stepped in. "Hands above your head, back against the bars, and don't make me repeat myself." Kenneth smiled as John obeyed; raising his hands above his head as he backed up until his back hit the bars. Kenneth stepped forward to grab John's hands and started putting the cuffs on as he looped them through the bars. "Such the good little soldier,” he mocked. “Now, I don't have to remind you that if you try anything and I mean anything at all, your best mate over there will turn into a punching bag. Do I make my clear?" Kenneth said as he locked the cuffs in place and took a step back to admire his prize. John gave a curt nod, giving Kenneth the go ahead to do whatever he wanted to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed as much as we did writing it. Comments are always welcomed. 
> 
> This is something I am working on. It is a fun comic book called Lamebrains with a zombie and his ghost that travel to Normal, Ill during a zombie apocalypse. It will be fun for all ages and the cartoon style is cute. So please check it out.   
> https://www.facebook.com/normcomic/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a another chapter down which we both hope you enjoy. It was a lot of fun to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. ^_^

"You have too much clothing on, Doc," Marcus said as took a knife from his jean pocket as he continued. "Let's see if we can fix that shall we?" Kenneth grinned as John tried to stand straighter like the soldier he was, ignoring the knife as Kenneth grabbed his jumper and began cutting it down the middle. Kenneth sighed when John had a long sleeve shirt on under the jumper. "How many licks does it take to get the center of a Tootsie Pop?" Kenneth paused shaking his head as he cut into John's long sleeve shirt to relieve a wife beater underneath. "Doc, c'mon, what are you trying to hide under all this?"   
Kenneth grinned, feeling John flinch as he brought the knife up and cut through the wife beater and the remaining shreds of John's shirts. Kenneth smiled as he spotted John's scar that was on his left shoulder. "Mmmm, would you look at what I found? A bullet wound that sent you home from the war I presume?" Kenneth mocked as brought the knife up and touched the scar. John's body went rigid as the knife pressed harder into his skin. Just then Marcus made a noise in distaste and Kenneth took that as a cue to stop. "Sorry Marcus, I know but I couldn't help myself. I'll be a good boy. I promise," Kenneth said, looking backed to Marcus. Kenneth turned his gaze back to John with a devilish gleam in his eye. "Let's see how long it takes me to make you cum, soldier." Kenneth laughed as his hands went to John's belt and started to slowly undo doctor's trousers.

Marcus watched Kenneth for a moment. When he held the knife to the doctor’s skin he cleared his throat to remind Kenneth not to hurt the merchandise. Their client didn’t want anything bad to come of the good doctor. Why? He wasn’t for sure. Maybe he had a thing for blondes and wanted it to be perfect. After a moment he turned his attention to Greg who lay shaking on the floor. Greg’s eyes were still closed and he was sweating. It was a beautiful sight. One he wished he could always come home too. Maybe he could strike a deal with his client since he did get John. He would love to take more time with the Inspector. Tare him down and build him back up into his own masterpiece. How lovely of a thought. Suddenly his eyes shifted to Greg’s chest. He noticed how the blood was dry and felt the urge to clean the wound to see what it looked like underneath. Marcus turned towards blondy and said, “Go fetch me a first aid kit.” 

Blondy nodded and said, “Yes, boss.” He disappeared out of the room. 

Marcus knelt down next to Greg and began to stroke his thigh. Greg flinched at the touch but settled down when he realized he shouldn’t show how scared it was, even if he was terrified out of his mind. “I’m going to clean you up, Inspector. I don’t want you to get an infection from that beautiful knife wound.” 

Greg snorted because it was so damn ridicules. Why would this psychopath care if he got infection or not? He was torturing him. _Because he wants to make you last,_ a voice announced within his mind. _How thoughtful,_ Greg thought bitterly. He just wanted it to end. When was it going to end? He could hear Kenneth and John but he could not see them at this angle. He wished he could. Something didn’t seem right and he wanted to know what was happening. It might just take his mind off the fucking plug up is fucking arse. 

As soon John felt the bastard hand’s on his body he wanted to throw up. Kenneth was laughing as he slowly unzipped John's jeans. John was disgusted because he knew how much Kenneth was enjoying this. It irritated him and what was worse was he began to realize how his body was becoming increasingly sensitive. _Fuck, this is going to be hard,_ John thought to himself, trying to zone out. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of hearing him or having his attention. The center of his focus on Greg.   
Kenneth smiled when he realized what John was trying to do. "You can try all you want, Captain, to ignore this but I am going to make you enjoy this one way or another," Kenneth said, running his hands down John's firm thighs with appreciation before tugging John's jeans and underwear down so that the good dock’s cock sprung free. After taking a moment to admire his prey. His gaze shifted down to John's cock. It pleased him to see precum leaking from John's prick. Kenneth was biting his lip as he stared down at he prize. "Doc, you are a beautiful creature," Kenneth purred, crouching down to his knees and takes John's cock into his mouth. Kenneth was unprepared for the sound that John made as his tongue swirled over the tapered head of John's cock. Rough vowels dragged out of the doctor’s throat and causing him to be weak at the knees; the leather cuffs were the only thing keeping him up right. Still, even bound as he was John was not completely passive, pushing his hips forward, nudging his cock slightly deeper into Kenneth's willing mouth. He doesn’t mind. Kenneth likes it that John's willing to play. He rewards John by taking him deeper, letting the doctor length slide all the way in, until Kenneth’s nose bumped against John’s belly. He rubs the hairs there and the doctor groans a rough jumble of syllables. So, Kenneth does it again just to hear John moan long and low. He does it once more because he loves the way the ex- soldier struggles against his cuffs and the way John is trying not to push deeper into Kenneth's mouth because he needs more.   
John is so close that he can feel the heat pooling in his stomach and he takes one last look at Greg before he thrusts into the madman’s mouth. Kenneth moans around John's cock, feeling it throb and pulse in his mouth. The madman is pleased when John thrusts into him to drive his cock deeper until it hits the back of his throat, using him like a cheap nickel-dime whore. Finally, Kenneth is rewarded, loving the way the doctor’s cum tastes as it ejaculates into him mouth. The taste is bitter sweet and Kenneth swallows the doctor’s cum down greedy. After a minute he lets John's cock slip from his mouth. Kenneth sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth, watching the doctor catch his breath. He paused to take it all in. With lip caught between his teeth he enjoyed the fact that John's cock was still hard and red against his hip. "Hope that was good for you as it was for me, soldier boy," Kenneth said as he got to his feet.  
Marcus was enjoying the sight of Kenneth's head bobbing back and forth. The sound of his associate gagging mixed with moans and high pitched coos leaping from the doctor's throat was heavenly. He looked down to see Greg's eyes open, straining to listen to what was happening behind him. When the Inspector noticed him staring down at him Greg quickly closed his eyes. "Do you want to see what's going on, Inspector?" 

Greg shook his head, swallowing hard as he mumbled, "No." 

Marcus smiled down at Greg. He was becoming found of the Inspector and he also admired the Inspector for trying to hang on to his bravado act for so long. But, Marcus could see he was starting to break. Little by little he would tare Greg Lestrade apart and he would cherish every second of it. Marcus knelt down and turned Greg over on his other side so he was facing John. He ran his finger tips up and down Greg's spin. "I want you to enjoy what you see, Inspector," Marcus purred, enjoying as he touched Greg tenderly. _What is it about you?_ He wondered. There was just something about Greg that made him want to be gentle with him. That maybe it would break the DI in a different way that he never seen before. It was a pleasant thought. 

When blondy returned with the first aid bag Marcus took it from him and placed it on the ground, opening it. He took out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and said, "This might sting some so I want you to take a few deep breaths for me." 

Greg didn’t want to but he knew Marcus was going to do it regardless of what he wanted. So, he did as he was told and took a few breaths in and out before he watched Marcus open the lid and tip the bottle. When the liquid poured onto his open wound Greg hissed in pain. "Fuck," he growled as he tried to move away. 

Marcus began to blow on the wound, almost like a mother would do for her child. "Give it a second and the pain should pass," he murmured softly. 

It was bizarre to Greg. This madman was actually trying to be gentle and lessen his pain. It didn’t make since and deep down frightened him. “Please, it…it hurts.” 

Marcus continued to blow on Greg’s chest as the wound bubbled from the liquid. He was fascinated by how it looked like a big white fluffy cloud over the Inspector’s chest. A part of him wanted to reach out and touch him but he refrained from doing so. “Just look at Doctor Watson, Inspector. It will help.” 

John slowly opened his eyes as he got his breathing under control. His gaze was met with Greg staring at him with this look that John read as distaste and immediately dropped his head in guilt. John couldn't believe that just happened. That it wasn't supposed to feel that good and John wasn't supposed to make the noises he made. He was disgusted, angry and ashamed with himself. Slowly he lifted his head to glare daggers at Kenneth as he said, "You got what you wanted, now untie me." John watched as Kenneth smiled before turning to walk out of the cage. "You sadistic prick, untie me, now," John demanded, struggling against the cuffs. 

Kenneth laughed, listening as John started to get angry and pulled against the cuffs. "Don't worry Doc, it’s okay if you enjoyed it. No one's going to judge you. Isn't that right, Inspector?" Kenneth said as grinned down at Greg. He walked past blondy towards the first aid kit that sat next Marcus on the ground. He reached in and pulled out a rag and two bottles of water before returning back into John's cage. "I don't want to leave you all messy. I like to keep my toys clean!" Kenneth winked at John as he opened the water and poured some onto the rag. He smiled as he began to clean John’s cock and stomach, loving the fact that the doctor was still sensitive and rock hard. He laughed as he said, "Oh, if you’re a good boy, maybe I'll make you cum again later.” John’s cock twitched at the thought. “Mmm, you’d like that would you, Doc?" Kenneth grinned as John tried to get out of his hold. Kenneth reached out his hand and grabbed onto the soldier’s cock. He squeezed hard and started to pull on it, forcing John to yelp in pain. Kenneth leaned forward to lick at the Captain’s ear and whispered, "Tell me you would like that or you won't cum again." John gasped as he nodded his head violently in agreement. "That’s my good little soldier,” Kenneth cooed, grinning as he let go of John's cock.

Greg couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. However, he had to keep in mind that this wasn’t John’s fault. The doctor was under the influence of a rather powerful drug that wasn’t giving him much relief. Greg wished there was something he could do to help John but sadly he had his own problems to deal with. 

“Doctor Watson looks like he’d be a handful in the bedroom, eh Inspector?” Marcus said softly, stroking Greg’s hip. “I wonder what you would feel like. Perhaps you’d feel tight like a virgin?” Marcus leaned forward to whisper into Greg’s ear. “Will I be the first to take you as mine?” 

Greg closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore the madman behind him. However, that didn’t last when he felt Marcus’s hand down by the butt plug. He began to push it into Greg. “Please, don’t.” It was now pressing against his prostate and Greg moaned low and deep. The feeling was over whelming him. He wanted to cum but the cock ring on his prick kept him from doing so. 

“Tell me, Inspector. Am I to be your first?” Marcus remained where he was. He could see Greg’s face twisting with a mixture of pain and pleasure. The Inspector was trying to fight against what he wanted and what his body clearly was screaming at him of what it wanted. But, Marcus would not give into Greg so quickly. No, they had time and he wanted his time with the Inspector to last. To be special like it had been with Sherlock but only this time Marcus was determined to break his toy. 

Greg bit at his bottom lip. He tried. God, he fucking tried but it wasn’t enough. It felt so good and he didn’t want it to stop. “Yes…” he choked out after Marcus pushed a little harder. “Yes, you would be my first.” It was a frightening notion to think about. _This man was going to be my first,_ Greg thought panicky. He didn’t want Marcus to pop his arse cherry as it were, but that is exactly what was going to happen. 

“Mmmm, I think this will call for something special. But, for now this will open you up.” Marcus pushed on the butt plug a little more in order to get a finally moan out of Greg before removing his hand completely. “I need you nice and open for me. That way I can take it nice and slow.” Marcus shifted upper and placed a kiss on Greg’s cheek. “Rest up, dear Inspector, and I promise to return soon.” Marcus stood and looked at Kenneth and said, “Kenneth, we have an appointment to attend. You need to finish what you are doing with him and we need to go.” 

Kenneth pouted at John before he turned his attention to Marcus. "Yes, Marcus, I know. I'm done with my little soldier for the time being anyway," Kenneth smirked as he returned his gaze back to John. "Now be a good boy for daddy. I am going to leave you cuffed but that's only because I don't want you to be a naughty dogie and go touch that cock of yours." Kenneth smiled as he leaned in and kissed John on the forehead before he turned to step out of the cage. "We are going to be gone for some time so you two pick the Inspector up, place him in the good doctor’s cage and lock it. We don't want our boy's to get up to any mischief why we are gone," Kenneth said to blondy and wife beater before he turned to follow Marcus out the door.

*****

The Holmes brothers walked into the tattoo parlor and up to the counter. Sitting behind it was a girl with blue hair, her nose and eye brow pieced, and tattoo’s on her neck and arms. She looked up at the Holmes brothers and said, “Are you suits lost or something?” 

Mycroft’s face remained impassive as he said evenly, “I very much doubt it.” 

The girl glared at Mycroft. “Well then, what can I do for you? Looking to get a loving tramp stamp perhaps? I’m sure your partner here would love it.” She mused, pointing to Sherlock.

Mycroft raised an eye brow at her as he looked down at one of the tattoos on her arm that read, _Katie._ He looked back up at her and said, “We’re here because we need some information and if you do not provide us with all the knowledge that resides in that little brain of yours. I can assure you there will be consequences most dire.” 

“Are…are you threatening me, old man?” The girl growled. 

“I do believe I was,” Mycroft murmured, sounding bored. 

“What? Are you cops or something?” She huffed, crossing her arms. 

“A form of higher Government that can make your life a living hell,” Mycroft replied. “Now, don’t be a stupid girl because if you are I’ll make sure you’ll never see Katie again.” 

The girl’s eyes widened as she said, “Look, I’ve been clean for months now because of…” 

Mycroft held up his hand to silence the girl. “Listen to me and listen carefully because I’m only going to say this once. My brother here is going to show you a photograph and when he does I want you to take a good long look at it. Not a glimpse but really look at it. If you can tell me anything at all about the photograph then I promise to help you and your daughter. However, if you lie to me I’ll make sure you’ll never see her again. Do I make myself clear?” 

The girl looked from Sherlock then back to Mycroft and nodded. “Yes, I’ll…do it.” 

“Good,” Mycroft scoffed. He looked to Sherlock and said, “All yours, little brother.” 

Sherlock blinked as he looked at the girl and then at his brother. Sherlock never would have thought Mycroft would threaten to take away someone's child but desperate times called for desperate measures and the British government knew all about the meaning of desperate. But they needed this to be a real lead and to provide something for Sherlock and Mycroft to follow. Sherlock looked to the girl as he pulled the photo from his jacket pocket. Sherlock deduced she hadn't been lying; she was in fact a drug user or a recovering one. Heroin, Sherlock would have guessed. She had been clean for maybe 6 or 7 months now, her daughter was no older then 4, the father was no longer in the picture or never was and most likely was her drug dealer. "Now, on to the purpose of our visit," Sherlock said, holding up and showing her the photo as he continued. "I need all the information concerning this particular tattoo. I know it originated from this location. What I need you to tell me is who the artist is and be kindly enough to tell me where I can find the artist. That would be extremely helpful."

The girl looked at the picture, studying it like her life depended on it. “That looks like Bryan’s work.” 

Mycroft raised an eye brow. “Where can we find this Bryan?”

She pointed behind her and said, “He is with a client…” she started to say but with Mycroft staring her down she felt intimated. “Last door on the right,” she said quickly. 

“Thank you, Ms…” Mycroft paused, waiting for the girl to give them her name. 

“Amber Jackson,” Amber said, smiling up at him. 

“Thank you, Ms. Jackson. I’ll see to it that I repay you in kind for your assists,” Mycroft said humbly. He then turned to Sherlock and said, “After you, brother dear.” 

Sherlock walked a head of his brother to find the row of little offices. Walking down the hallway and pasted the other doors until they hit the last door on the right. Reaching for the door handle Sherlock stopped and put his ear to the door to listen to the noises coming from the room. He could hear music playing softly in the background and a buzzing noise Sherlock took to be the tattoo gun. Slowly Sherlock opened the door to peek inside. Bryan was a rather large man covered in tattoos and piercings from what Sherlock could tell from the back of him. Bryan was working on a client who was face down in a reclining chair and didn't hear Sherlock open it over the buzzing of the tattoo gun. Stepping into the room, with Mycroft following right behind him, Sherlock walked over until he was standing right behind the tattoo artist. Looking over Bryan’s shoulder to see what he was tattooing onto the man's upper back. It looked to be a woman chained by the neck and the chain was attached to her pet dragon's neck. She sat smugly upon the dragon's tale, a sense of satisfaction in her eyes.   
_Ah, interesting. Although she was chained to the beast, who had control the beast or herself?_ Sherlock thought briefly to himself before tapping Bryan’s shoulder to get his attention. The artist shut the tattoo gun off and turned in his chair to look between Sherlock and Mycroft. Quickly Sherlock said, "I presume your, Bryan?" Not giving the man time to respond Sherlock continued. "Yes, well if you don't mind my brother and I would like to ask you a few questions."   
Bryan stood from his seat, placing the tattoo gun on his work trey. "I don't talk to bobby’s, you wanker," Bryan snarled. "Now, if you don't mind you and your git brother can piss off."   
Sherlock laughed. "Oh, I don’t work for police but my git brother here happens to be the British government."   
Bryan looked between the two brothers and said, "I don't care if your the bloody Queen, I'm not talking to you suits." Bryan hissed as he attempted to push past Sherlock to head for the door. Only to be stopped by Mycroft who pointed a gun in his face.  
Mycroft stood firm, gun tight in his grip as he pointed it at Bryan's face. "It would be more beneficial to your health to give us the information we require to know," Mycroft growled. It wasn't beyond him getting his hands dirty. However, he disliked doing so. He usually had one of his minions do whatever means necessary to get the job done but this was different. This time it was about John and Greg so they couldn't afford any slip ups. 

Bryan stilled and held his hands up. "Oi, just don't blow my face off, mate."   
Sherlock was suddenly aware of two things. One, Mycroft had a gun and two, Mycroft was becoming impatient. John would inform him that would be a bit not good. "I just want to know about this tattoo." Sherlock paused to show Bryan the photo. "As my brother stated, it would be beneficial for you to tell us everything we want to know." Sherlock turned to look at Mycroft before saying, "My brother tends to get a bit impatient when he hasn't eaten." Sherlock grinned, turning back to Bryan. "Now, you are the artist of this, correct?"  
Bryan flinched back at seeing the photo as if he had already been shot. "I am," Bryan muttered before shaking his head. "But if I tell you anything about the man behind that then you have to get me some protection. Because if he finds out I said anything then I'll be good as dead within a bloody week."   
Mycroft hated making deals with low lives like Bryan. He didn't care what would happen to him but thinking about Greg, naked while another man touched him was starting to get to him. His chest tightened as did his grip on the gun. "Tell us what we want to know and if I like what I hear then perhaps we can strike a deal. If not..." Mycroft cocked the gun. "You'll need not to worry about anyone killing you because I'll paint the walls with your brain matter." Mycroft stole a glace at the man still face down in the chair. The man had on a baseball cap with a white shirt and jeans. He seemed rather calm for someone threatening to blow another man's brains out all over the wall. So, he would keep an eye on him just in case he did something stupid.   
Bryan flinched back at the gun being cocked "Oi! Fine, I'll tell you." Bryan looked at Sherlock, taking a deep breath as he said, "His name is 'the wolf' alright. The guy is deep into the human trafficking business. I wouldn't be able to tell where to find him because the guy is like a ghost. However, I can tell you every time he has a new recruit they are sent to a different location where I go and meet them to do the tattoo. I can tell you everyone in 'the wolf's' organization has this tattoo. I mean, every single one of them." Bryan grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote the address down. He then looked up at Mycroft, slowly pushing the paper into Sherlock’s hand and backed off. "That's all I know, I swear."   
Sherlock took the paper, opened it and looked back at Mycroft. "Well brother dear, how should we proceed?"  
Mycroft didn't believe Bryan was telling them everything. The man was sweating buckets. However, he realized he might not get more out of him this way. He turned to Sherlock and said, "It seems we have no real use of him. We know the man behind this but since he has nothing useful but an address. I think we should let it slip that Bryan here was rather helpful and leave him here so the lions can feed." 

Bryan shook with fear as he said "P-please, I'm sorry but that's all I know. Please, don't tell anyone, he'll kill me."  
Sherlock looked at the man and could tell he wasn't telling the truth but that's all they were going to get from him. Sherlock turned to Mycroft and said, "Come Mycroft, this waste of human life isn't going to tell us anymore information. We both know it." Sherlock sighed as he gestured for them to leave. "We have other pressing matters to attend to." Sherlock paused to glare at his brother who hadn't put down the gun yet. He knew Mycroft was getting worried about Greg but this wasn't the time to lose their heads. Sherlock walked over to Mycroft and put a hand on the gun. "Come, brother dear," Sherlock said, trying to get through to Mycroft.  
Mycroft didn't loosen his grip on the gun but he let Sherlock lower his hand down to his side. He wanted to torcher the information out of the man but he knew that wouldn't work. What they needed to do was wait the man out and have him lead them to where they needed to be. Mycroft was certain of it. Without another word he took one last look at the man still laying silently on the chair before turning, walking through the door and out of the building completely. He got into his car and waited for Sherlock.   
Sherlock watched his brother leave without a word. Turning his attention back to Bryan, he said, "I would hope you were being truthful, Bryan, because you will regret it if my brother founds out otherwise." Sherlock walked out the door and down the hallway. He paused at the front desk and smiled when Amber smiled up at him. "If there is anything you see or hear I would like for you to give me a call. I will pay for any information given." Sherlock handed her a business card with his information and walked out the door to Mycroft's car.  
*****  
When he heard the foot falls of Sherlock retreating out of the room the man that was lying on the chair pushed himself up into a sitting position. He was smiling like a crocodile while chewing on a piece of spearmint gum. The man started to clap his hands together while applauding Bryan, who seemed to turn white as a sheet. “Bravo, Bryan,” The man cheered. “Bravo. I was so moved by your performance and giving them the wrong address was a nice touch. Unfortunately, you can’t fool a Holmes.” He pushed himself up off the chair and cracked his neck. “So, it saddens me to say that our time here is up.” 

Bryan’s eyes widened with fear. He turned, about to head for the door when a tall blonde stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. With nowhere to run, Bryan looked back at the man in the baseball cap and softly whimpered when he saw the man pull a knife from his pocket.

The man holding the knife stared at it with child like wonder. “It is such a simple instrument. Light, grip it well in your hand and it can cut through skin like butter.” 

Bryan moved towards the man in the baseball cap and pleaded, “Please, I – I told you the truth about where they are.” 

The man turned his attention towards Bryan and said, “Oh, I know you did and I thank you for it.” 

“So…so are we good?” Bryan stammered. 

“You know I really don’t like getting my hands dirty…” the man sprang forward before Bryan had time to react. The knife was jabbed deep into the man’s throat, blood slipping everywhere. “Do you know what I hate the most?” The man looked deep into Bryan’s eyes, watching as the light began to fade from them. “Humans being sold like cattle.” He hit the end of the handle hard, forcing Bryan to fall back onto the ground with a heavy thud. 

The blonde walked over to the man covered in Bryan’s blood. He studied the man for a moment because he stood like stone as he stared down at the corpse. “Jim?” The blonde said softly. “Are you alright, boss?” 

Moriarty was lost in his own thoughts when he heard Sebastian say his name. He turned to the sniper and murmured, “I think it’s time we pay a visit to Mr. Holloway.” 

“And the body?” Sebastian said, motioning towards Bryan’s lifeless corpses. 

“Leave it for Holmes brothers to fine.” 

“Are you sure?” Sebastian questioned. 

Moriarty glared at the sniper which was enough. Without another word they slipped out the back unseen and into a darker world that Moriarty vowed to destroy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone that this chapter took so long. I was at a convention so I didn't get any writing done with my partner in crime. But, we both hope you enjoy this chapter. Forgive any spelling errors. I will look over it when I am not so dead on my feet. 
> 
> I'm also working on a fun comic book that I'd love for you to check out. I hope you like it.  
> Does a Zombie have a soul? A spirit? A sense of humor? Well, Schmitty is caught in the middle of life and death…and…death…as his zombie body AND his ghost travel through Normal, Illinois looking to find what is left of his world. He discovers they’re in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. This is a funny and new take on the original Odd Couple.  
> Check out the Kickstarter here: --->>> http://kck.st/1Qf4ayU

Marcus entered the, ‘Bleeding Heart Yard,’ with Kenneth following close behind him. Looking around they did not see another other patrons in the building except a man in a dark blue custom made Westwood. He was sitting in a booth towards the back of the building. Both Marcus and Kenneth walked towards the booth. 

“Gentlemen, thank you for meeting me at such a short notice.” 

Marcus sat down across from the man, leaving Kenneth standing beside him. “Mr. Moriarty, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?” 

Moriarty smiled at them and said, “This place is amazing. I love the service, the décor and the fairy tale stories of this place. Did you know back in 1626 the mutilated body of society beauty Lady Elizabeth Hatton was found in cobbled courtyard? The woman had been murdered and her limbs were strewn across the ground, but the story says that her heart still pumped blood.” The confused faces of the other two men made Moriarty want to stab them in the neck. But, he had to be patient and that was something he hated more than anything else. 

“What’s this have to do with you calling us here?” Marcus huffed. 

Moriarty reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He tapped the screen before turning it around for the two men to see it. On the screen was the body of the tattoo artist Bryan. “I wonder if your heart will still pump blood too.” 

Marcus froze the moment Kenneth pulled a gun on Moriarty. 

Moriarty turned his attention towards the man and smiled. “Oh, do you think that’s wise?” 

Kenneth held the gun with a steady hand as he walked over to Moriarty and pushed the barrel of the gun into his temple. "Do you think it was wise for you to make threats when your here alone?" Kenneth growled, pushing the gun harder which caused Moriarty to tilt his head to the side. Kenneth was worried because this was fucking Jim Moriarty for Christ sake he was pointing a gun at. Kenneth turned his gaze to Marcus as he said, "What do you want to do with his little leprechaun ass, Marcus?"

Marcus glared at Moriarty. He knew something wasn’t right with this whole situation but as long as they had Moriarty then his men would stay back. “I think he should accompany us back.” Marcus stood to his feet. “On your feet, Moriarty,” he demanded. 

Moriarty picked up a menu and said, “I hear the veal is great here.” 

Marcus looked to Kenneth and nodded. Kenneth grabbed Moriarty’s arm and pulled him to his feet. Kenneth then grabbed Moriarty’s arms and placed them behind the master criminal’s back and cuffed them together. 

“Rude. At least by me a drink first,” Moriarty mocked, trying to suppress a giggle. 

Marcus got into Moriarty’s face. “You think this is funny?” 

“A little bit, yeah,” Moriarty replied happily. 

Marcus gave Kenneth a nodded and the man punched Moriarty in the stomach. 

 

Kenneth roughly grabbed Moriarty and pushed him into the table. "You're going to play nice or I'm going to carve a permanent smile into that ugly face of yours," Kenneth growled in his ear. Kenneth grabbed Moriarty by the hair, pulling him upright as he turned and shoved Moriarty towards the door. "Here I thought you wanted to buy a pet, not become one, Moriarty." Kenneth laughed as he grabbed Moriarty and pushed him up against the wall as he paused to open the door a crack to have a look outside to make there was nothing waiting to surprise them. Kenneth turned back to look at Marcus and said, "It's clear out there. Do you want to put him in the trunk of the car or do you want me to put him into back seat with me?" Kenneth grinned, looking back at Moriarty as he pushed his body against Moriarty’s as he leaned in to suck at the criminal’s ear."I promise not to be too rough with him.” Kenneth smiled as he felt Moriarty shutter.

“In the back with you and do not play with him. Not until we get back to the warehouse.” Marcus wanted Moriarty to see what he’d done to the Holmes brother’s pets. It would please him to see the look on the criminal’s face that Marcus got to them first. 

“Oh, goodie,” Moriarty sang, “Road trip.” 

“Let’s go,” Marcus said as they headed out the door and to the car. They got in and pulled away from the building. 

*****  
Greg lied on the floor with his eyes closed tight and shaking on the floor. Sweat beaded his brow as he panted softly. His chest still stung from the assault and Greg curled into himself. The plug buzzed away in his arse. By now his body felt numb. He tried stealing himself away, separating body from his mind. He wanted to think about anything else other than what Marcus was planning on doing to him. But, he couldn't. All he could think of what was going to be replaced the moment the plug was removed. Suddenly he heard John's voice calling out to him. He wanted to open his eyes to look up at the doctor but he couldn't. It was humiliating and he wish he could just disappear. 

"Greg mate, can you hear me?" John asked with a soft voice, trying not to draw unwanted attention. John stared down at Greg with a pained look. The Inspector was curled in on himself as he started shaking with need and all the good doctor could do was watch. "I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry, Greg," John whispered as he turned his head to the side in guilt. 

Greg heard John apologizing and wondered why. There was no reason for the doctor to be sorry about anything. After another minute, Greg opened his eyes, shifting his gaze up to look at John. The doctor's expression looked mixed with self loathing and sadness. Greg felt bad for him. John should realize he didn't take it to heart. Their bodies were being forced to enjoy this. "John," Greg croaked out. His throat felt dry so he tried clearing it but that didn't seem to do much good. "John, look at me." When John's blue eyes finally staring down at him he said, "You have no reason to be apologizing to me. Do you hear me? You of all people should understand how the human body works. We are being forced into this. No matter what happens I don't blame you for using me just as I did with you." He paused before adding, "Together, John." They had to keep each other strong if they were to escape from this hell. Greg realized that now. They were in this together and they would fight or die trying. 

"Together," John smiled down Greg. They needed one another if they where going to get out of this. John wondered how long they would have before Marcus and Kenneth came back. "We have to stay strong. That's the only way we're going to making it out of this." John paused to look up at the door before continuing. "Look, I don't know how long we have until they come back but we need a plan. Maybe if we make it seem like we are playing along with them. We can catch them off guard and do whatever we have to get out of here, even if we have to kill them," John whispered because he wasn't sure who was listening. "Whatever it takes to get out of here, Greg," John said holding eye contact with the Inspector. 

Greg gave John a reassuring smile. It wasn’t for sure if he had the strength to fight back against Marcus. He felt weak and wished he could sleep but this was no time for that. Closing his eyes the memory of the first time they met at the pup flashed through his mind. It was a night of drinking, darts, and talking about Sherlock. They really didn’t have anyone they could talk to about how Sherlock could be a total brat at times. So, it was nice that they had each other. Greg opened his eyes and looked up at John. “I was just thinking back to the first time we met at the pub. Do you remember the old man with the limp came in shortly after you? Remember how we realized it was Sherlock and we started to mess with him by talking about how good he looked in a pair of tight jeans?” 

John laughed because yes it was a sight to see. It may have been a joke at the time but Sherlock did look good in a pair of jeans. "Yeah, mate. I mean his ass did look good in them tight jeans!" John chuckled as he looked down at the Inspector. "He was so irritated with us because we figured it was him. He was trying so hard to play that old man." John paused to look back on the memory, “Wasn't that the same night we tried to get him drunk?" John never laughed so hard in his life at the way Sherlock acted that night after he had a couple drinks in his system.

Greg snorted as he said, “Yeah, it was. We went out to that one gay bar because he insisted. He started deducing the men there and then he wanted to dance with you but you said you didn’t know how. So, he grabbed me and dragged me out onto the floor. I didn’t want to but you really can’t say no to drunk Sherlock.” He started to relive the memory in his mind. Greg can’t remember the song that was playing but it was an upbeat number that he could move his hips too. He’d never known Sherlock could move like that and it made him smile when Sherlock pulled him close. _“You’re an extraordinary man, Lestrade,” Sherlock had slurred._ Greg smiled at the younger Holmes without saying anything else. Greg looked back up at John and said, “Then when a slow song began to play Sherlock finally pulled you out onto the floor.” He smiled at the memory. “I’m going to say something to you and I don’t want you to hate me, John. But, seeing you two that night in each other’s embrace I always believed you two were meant to be together.” Greg paused before he said, “I’d never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you.” 

John smiled down at the Inspector as he began to remember that night. John and Sherlock slowly dancing with one another, Sherlock held John close as they moved in prefect unison. John thought it was nice to be so close to Sherlock. The doctor found comfort in the warmth that was the Consulting Detective's embrace. In that moment he wanted to kiss Sherlock but John knew the consulting detective was drunk off his arse. He could tell when Sherlock pulled him closer and whispered in John's ear, _“Take me home, Captain Watson. I want to have your way with me._ Sherlock slurred as he started to kiss and suck on John's neck. _“Sherlock, stop. You’re piss drunk and you don't know what you’re doing. I can't do this.”_ John had moaned as he pushed Sherlock slowly away. John shook his head at the memory. He wouldn't take advantage of Sherlock like that, even if he wanted it. "I want that Greg, more than anything. I want to be with the crazy nutter but Sherlock doesn't give me too much to go on. What if we give if a shot and he realizes that he doesn't want to be with me?" John said, keeping his eyes locked on the DI as he continued, lowering his voice as he said, "I wouldn’t be able to handle it. I don't want him to get bored of me. I think I love him and if he doesn't feel the same…Christ Greg, I don't know what I would do."

Greg stared and John with a sympathetic expression. He felt the heartache radiating off of his friend and felt like he needed to speak up on Sherlock’s behalf. “Listen to me, John. No power on earth could ever make you seem boring to the likes of Sherlock Holmes. Hell, within just a minute from what you told me he wanted you two to be flat mates. That says something.” Greg hoped his words gave some comfort to John. He really wanted the doctor to feel better knowing Sherlock did care for him. Everyone could see it, so why couldn’t he? Greg shifted as best he could with the plug still vibrating inside him. He briefly wondered if the batteries would die anytime soon. “What I’m still trying to understand is why Mycroft tried hitting on me. He is the Iceman after all. It doesn’t make much sense…” he looked at John with a puzzling look on his face and asked, “Does it?” 

John felt his chest tighten at the Inspector’s words. He wanted nothing more than to hear the words come straight from the consulting detective's mouth. But John believed Greg and trusted him to tell the truth on how he saw things, "Maybe," John whispered as he turned his gaze away from Greg, shaking his head. "I just hope I'm not just an experiment in his eyes." John lifted his head to meet the DI's gaze. "I can't tell you why but Mycroft is a bloody Holmes after all." John paused to give the Inspector a smile. "Is it really that bad that the man finds you interesting?" John always thought Mycroft was just a heartless prick. That was until the doctor started to see the way Mycroft was with his little brother. Mycroft genuinely cared for Sherlock even if the man would never say it aloud. “Mycroft has a heart just like any normal person,” John said honestly. “Yes, obviously the man’s cold at times but with that said I believe that he is a loving man. You should give him a chance. What harm could come from it?" John hoped he was right for Greg's sake. _What harm could come from loving one of the Holmes brothers,_ John asked himself.

Greg knew John’s words were full of truth. Over the years he watched Mycroft with Sherlock and even though the consulting detective acted as though he wanted no part of his older brother he knew deep down the Holmes cared. However, he wasn’t sure why Mycroft came onto him so strongly. Maybe he wasn’t sure how. The thought was an amusing one. For being so smart the Holmes brothers could be such idiots at times. “I think you’re right, John. Maybe it is about time I…” 

Just then the door to the room opened and in walked Marcus. “Honey, I’m home and I brought you a little gift.” 

Kenneth walked a still bound Moriarty into the room. His dark eyes fixed on the two naked men in the locked cage and his smile decreased slightly. 

“As you can see our newest merchandise is getting prepped and ready for their new owners,” Marcus mused. 

Greg’s eyes widen when he saw Moriarty stepped into the room. He looked up at John who looked ready to kill more than he did aroused. However, Marcus’s words pierced through to his mind. “Wait, what do you mean owners? I thought it was only one.” 

Marcus walked over to the cage and pulled out a key from his pocket. He opened the cage down and walked in, kneeling down beside Greg. His hand reached out and began to run over Greg’s hip. “My dear Inspector, I made a deal with the man that was going to purchase you. A deal he couldn’t pass on. So, he will still get the good doctor but I’m going to keep you.” He leaned forward and kissed Greg on the cheek. “I’m never going to let you go.” 

Greg couldn’t help it. He couldn’t do this. Being strong wasn’t going to work with this crazed nutter. Marcus was going to destroy everything he was and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to stop it. “No,” Greg hissed as he pulled himself away from Marcus’s touch. He got enough force to turn himself over so now he was facing Moriarty. It was too much for him to stare into the eyes of the devil himself. Why was Moriarty here? “John,” Greg whispered, closing his eyes. He didn’t want this to be real. He just wanted John to hold him and tell him he would be alright even if he knew it wouldn’t be. 

John started to pull against his restraints. "Don't touch him," John growled at Marcus before he looked down at Greg. "Greg, It's going to be fine. Do you hear me? We are going to be fine," John tried to comfort the Inspector the best he could but he knew it wasn’t good enough. John turned his head to stare daggers at Marcus. "You have no humanity left do you?" John asked as he looked over at Moriarty, who was smiling back at John with dark eyes. "You sadistic bastards are all the same." John paused, shaking his head as turned his gaze back to Marcus. "What is he doing here?" John asked, gesturing with his head over at Moriarty. 

"He is now available for purchase," Kenneth said as he pulled Moriarty over to Greg’s now empty cage and pushed him into it. Kenneth laughed as the Consulting Criminal fell onto his knees. "As you can see, Doc, he is already learning how to be on his knees like a good boy," Kenneth grinned, looking over at the doctor.

Marcus stood back up and turned to look at John. He smiled and said, “Ever the solider.” He laughed and walked back out of the cage, leaving the door opened. Marcus headed for the door and looked back at Kenneth. “Let’s get that bed in here.” He smiled down at Greg before he and Kenneth disappeared out of the room. 

Greg started to shake and hyperventilate. He knew what that meant for him. Marcus was going to fuck him and in front of John and now Moriarty. This was madness. “I can’t…I can’t…do this.” 

Moriarty was still on his knees when he turned to look at Greg’s shaking form. He wondered when Sebastian was going to be breaching this place or did the sniper run into compilations. It annoyed him not knowing. He wasn’t for sure Greg would last. The Inspector was breaking and not in the way Moriarty wanted him too. “Not everything is as it seems,” Moriarty said aloud. He wanted them to know he was on their side with this, at least for the time being until they got out of this mess. 

John looked over at the criminal on his knees and laughed at his words. "What are you on about? What do you mean everything isn't what it seems? So we're not really locked in a cage while we wait for his madman to come back to do god knows what to us? Because, that's the bloody way it looks to me," John spat out but just as soon as the words came out he regretted it when he heard Greg start to sob. "I'm sorry, Greg," John said to the Inspector. John knew Greg wasn't in a good place but they needed to keep to together if they were going to make it out of this hell. John looked over at the shaking form and could tell the Inspector was about to break down. "Greg, don't you dare break down on me now. You can't make this easy for them." John growled out. John was angry not with the DI but with the situation they were in. He didn't want to watch his best mate get raped. John just wanted to put an end to all this madness. "Please, I can't lose you now," John whispered as he watched Greg.

Greg shook his head. He wanted to tune the world out and steal himself away but John’s words brought him back to the present. The plug in his arse made him feel open and he shifted because it didn’t feel like it was enough. His cock was still hard due to the cock ring over his prick. He wanted to cum but he knew if Marcus fucked him that would be it. When he spoke his voice was small and child like. “I can’t do this.” 

Moriarty scooted closer to the bars on his knees. He leaned his forehead against the bars as he looked down at Greg and said, “Oh, don’t look so defeated, Gregory. It’s not over yet.” 

“Why don’t you piss off,” Greg spat out at Moriarty. 

“See, even now you’re fighting back,” Moriarty pointed out. “Like the good doggie barked, you can’t make it easy for them.” 

“W – Why do you care?” Greg hissed, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Moriarty looked over at John then back at John and said, “I would say I don’t but I’d be lying to myself. Why else would I be here now?” 

“Then why are you?” Greg asked, trying to take deep breathes. He didn’t want to become Marcus’s fuck toy. If Moriarty could get him out of this, he hated the thought of owing the master criminal a favor but better Moriarty over Marcus. 

“Because, despite what you think of me I despise human trafficking,” Moriarty growled. “Anyone who sells another should be skinned alive.” 

Greg’s eyes widened as he looked up at John. He didn’t realize Moriarty felt so strongly about it. 

“That is why I’m here,” Moriarty explained. “I’m here to help.” 

"Why would you want to help us?" John asked with questionable look at Moriarty. "There's got to be more to it that you’re not telling us. I don't trust you." John knew this monster wasn't to be trusted. Hell, for all they knew this was Moriarty’s doing in the first place. But with that said if the criminal was able to get them out and safe John would be grateful, but what would it cost them to be free? That's the only thing that was playing thought on John's mind. _Christ, if this is the only way out. We have to do it._ John thought to himself as he looked over a Greg who was still having a panic attack. "Greg, you have to remain calm. Can you do that for me? I know things are scary right now but remember we are in this together!" John said calmly, trying to sound confident as he tried to reassure Greg that he wasn't going to give in so easily.

Moriarty narrowed his eyes up at the John. He knew he needed to get through to him in a way they both would understand. Moriarty turned to Greg who was still shaking. “Gregory, Mycroft is looking for you.” He looked up at John and said, “So, is Sherlock.” When he held both men’s attention he continued. “They are trying to find you but they do not understand what they are up against. I on the other hand do. If you like I can get you out of this but it will cost a favor. Nothing that would go against your morals, I promise.” 

Greg looked up at John, tears running silently down his cheeks. He didn’t know what to do. A small part of him wanted to agree but this was Moriarty they were dealing with. However, any minute now Marcus was about to burst through the door with a bed and fuck him on it while the other two watched. It wasn’t in his right mind to answer Moriarty. This was something John needed to talk him through. It was out of the frying pan and into the fire. There was no telling what “favor” Moriarty wanted them to do. “John, what do you think?” 

"I think we should take this chance to get out of this hell hole. I don't trust him but if this is the only way, we have to take it," John said, glaring at Moriarty. John knew this was a bad idea to trust anything this criminal had to say but what else could they do. "All I ask is that when you call on your favor…" John paused to look down at Greg, "That I be the one to do it." John didn't want to include Greg if it was something illegal. The man was DI after all. John wanted nothing more than to be free with Greg instead of locked in this cage with him. John picked his head up to look Moriarty in the eyes as he said, "I'll do whatever you want as long as you don't involve Greg in anyway. You have my word." John knew he just signed is soul over to the devil.

Moriarty shook his head. “It has to be both of you or no deal.” 

Just then, the door to the room opened and in walked Marcus with Kenneth following close behind while wife beater and blondy carried in the bed. 

Marcus and Kenneth walked over to Greg and the two men picked him up off the ground. Greg tried to struggle but it was no use. He felt overly tired and unable to fight the two men liked he knew he could if he was at full strength. They placed Greg on the bed so his face was toward John and Moriarty. Marcus moved around behind Greg and climbed onto to bed, making the springs creak underneath them. He placed a hand on Greg’s arse, caressing it softly as he said, “I can’t wait to fuck you, Inspector. Being your first, it has been so long for me. I feel like a school boy.” 

Greg looked over at John. He didn’t want to give into Moriarty. To make a deal for his soul but what choice did he have? He gasped when he felt the butt plug slowly being removed. When it was out Greg whimpered at the lost of how empty he felt until he felt something else pushing against this hole. _I can do this._ Greg repeated over and over to himself. 

John felt all the air leave his body when Marcus and Kenneth through the Inspector on the bed. This couldn't be real. He was not just about to watch his best mate get raped. John started to pull on his cuffs hard to try and get free. "Stop, please," John tried to plead with Marcus, but it only got Kenneth's attention. John stilled as he watched Kenneth walk into his cage. "Piss off you, wanker," John spat out. 

Kenneth laughed as walked in John's cage. "Awe, you poor thing, do you feel neglected, puppy?" Kenneth grinned as he paused to look down at the soldiers cock. "Doc c'mon, looks like you’re enjoying the show." Kenneth gripped John's cock and enjoyed the way John shuttered as he began to stroke up and down the good doctor’s length. "Told you if you were a good boy, Daddy would make you cum again," Kenneth winked as he moved over to lick up John's chest and drawling out a moan from his lips. Kenneth smirked as he licked his way to John's nipple and began sucking on it and biting on the pink flesh. Kenneth smiled as he started to stroke the Doc's cock faster. "That's it big boy, you know you want to cum for me. Let me hear you beg for it," Kenneth growled as he went to attack John nipple again. 

John didn't want to give in but it was hard with the drugs in his system. "Fuck...You," John snarled out not wanting to give this bastard the satisfaction of knowing how good it felt to him. 

"Awe, c'mon pet. You know you’re just begging for it." Kenneth smiled as he let go of John’s cock, holding his hands up Kenneth laughed as he walked away from the ex-army doctor. "Fine if you don't want to play, I'm sure I could just give Marcus a hand with the Inspector," Kenneth said as he began to turn towards the door of the cage. 

"Wait," John shouted panicky.  
Kenneth smiled as he turned back to John, "Beg me for it, Doc." 

"Please, make me cum," John said, dropping his head in shame. "I need it. Please."

Marcus looked up at Kenneth as he began to stroke John’s cock. He was enjoying the view so much that he said, “Look at the doctor, Inspector. I think the moment he cums I’m going to push inside of you. Mmmm, doesn’t that sound good?” 

Greg didn’t answer. All he could do was watch in horror as Kenneth walked back over to John. _This is crazy. I need to stop this._ He looked over at Moriarty who was sitting contently while staring at him. Greg knew what the master criminal wanted. All he had to do was agree and all this would be over. _I can fight through this._ Greg told himself. However, Greg began to feel Marcus slowly start to push the tip inside him. It wasn’t much but Christ it hurt like hell. _I fucking can’t do this._ His gaze refocused on Moriarty and he opened his mouth to speak when Marcus placed a hand over his mouth to silence him. 

“No talking, my little cock slut,” Marcus purred. He was enjoying the way the tip of his cock felt in Greg’s hole. He wanted to push in but he wanted to wait for that right moment. It would be perfect. “I’m going to make you enjoy this. By the time I’m through with you you’re going to beg for my cock like the little slut you are.” Marcus laughed, rolling his with incredible self restraint to not push inside. 

Greg looked to Moriarty with pleading eyes. He wanted the master criminal’s help but Moriarty just sat there. Why wasn’t he doing anything to stop this? Then he realized Moriarty wanted a verbal agreement. Greg was going to need to wait until Marcus's hand left his mouth. In the meantime, Greg had to watch John cum once again by Kenneth’s hand. 

Kenneth loved the fact John begged for release. He was enjoying this beautiful creature break down in his hands. Kenneth smiled at the thought of John on his knees submitting to his master with a collar around his neck, it would be beautiful. Kenneth looked over at Marcus and Greg. "I look forward to seeing Marcus pound into your friend, Doc." Kenneth paused, turning his attention back to John who had this head down and eyes shut. _This wouldn't do,_ Kenneth thought to himself as his grabbed the back of John's head by his hair and yanked his head back. "You are going to keep your head up and your eyes on the Inspector or you will not get to cum. I'll put a cock ring on your prick and leave you to leak. Do I make myself clear, Doc?" Kenneth was pleased when John opened his eyes and looked straight at Greg. "Good little soldier," Kenneth laughed as he began to stroke John’s cock faster.  
John stared at Greg with a pained look he didn't want either one of them in this situation but they were and now they needed to push through this so they could get out and back to their lives. Greg looked wrecked and John couldn't do a thing to help the poor man. Kenneth started to move his head fast and John’s body lost the battle as he came in long pulses across Kenneth's hand. John didn't even have time to catch his breath before he hear Greg's muffled scream, John's eyes widened with shock as watched Marcus start to fuck the Inspector.  
The instant John came Marcus wasn't able to contain his excitement any longer. He thrust his hips burying his cock as far as Greg's body would allow him. Greg screamed into Marcus's hand and Marcus lifted his fingers up enough to relish in the beautiful sound. "Exquisite," Marcus purred. He pulled back and thrusts back in, Greg's body giving just a little bit more. "Christ, your tight but I need more." He started to pound into Greg with brutal force. 

Greg felt the moment Marcus ripped him apart. He screamed and felt like he was about to pass out from the amount of pain he was in. But Marcus slowed his pace and the pain he felt started to subside. He blinked through tears that ran down his cheeks as he could feel what he assumed was blood, ran down the back of his legs from Marcus tearing him open. 

"You’re even better than I imagined you to be, cock slut,” Marcus mused. 

Greg shudder at the mere thought of Marcus imagining raping him and it made Greg want to throw up. He looked up at John and saw a burning fire in his eyes. The soldier wanted to fight for him but he was chained and unable to do so. Then he turned his gaze to Moriarty. If only Marcus would uncover his mouth so he could speak. 

Moriarty always needed a verbal contract but watching Marcus play with what should be his was like a bitter taste in his mouth. He scooted to the front of the cage, his eyes fixed hard on Greg’s. “Blink once for yes and twice for no.” 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Marcus hissed as he forced his fingers inside of Greg’s mouth. He pushed them back, forcing the Inspector to cough and choke and making it hard for Greg to focus on what Moriarty wanted him to do. “Maybe I should have Kenneth fuck your mouth. Would you like that, cock slut? Of course you would.” 

Greg continued to choke with Marcus’s fingers sliding in and out, shaking his head to make this madness stop. Suddenly, Kenneth was standing in front of him and blocking his view from both Moriarty and John. Panic set in because he needed to make this stop by letting Moriarty know. He needed to give him a sign, anything to make this stop. 

Marcus leaned down and whispered into Greg’s ear. “This is for taking him away from me.” 

Greg trembled, knowing now that this was for revenge like he previous thought. Marcus was angry at him for taking Sherlock away. This was his punishment. Kenneth stood there looking down at Greg with toothy grin on his face, his pupils blown wide as he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his prick. Greg was terrified and he tried to struggle but it was no use. Suddenly, the fingers that were covering his mouth were removed and Greg opened his mouth to speak when Kenneth shoved his cock inside Greg’s mouth. 

"Mmmm, your mouth, Inspector, its feels so fucking good,” Kenneth growled as he began to thrust into Greg's mouth. "Mind your teeth, pet, if you wish to keep them." Kenneth grinned looking up at Marcus who was fucking in Greg with earnest. It was lovely the way Marcus would push into the DI and cause him to choke and gag on Kenneth’s cock. “Christ, keep that up, Marcus. Just the sight of you fucking his sweet arse is going to make me cum down his beautiful lovely throat." 

John tried to block out the horrible show before him but it was too much for him to take in. The fact they were raping Greg was breaking the good Doctor more than anything they threaten to do to him. John couldn't see the Inspector but he could hear the gagged and pained noises Greg was making. He felt sick because he wished this hell would be over quick but John knew they would take their time and it made him furious. "Just get it over with," John shouted at Marcus and Kenneth. Once the words left his mouth he regretted it.

Marcus smiled at John. “Do you hear that, cock slut? He wants us to get over with it.” He laughed as he started to pound into Greg harder than before. Greg was choking as drool ran down his chin while he gagged him over and over on Kenneth’s cock. The Inspector just wanted to die. 

Finally, after what felt like hours both men came inside Greg and praising him as they did so. The taste of Kenneth’s cum was bitter and it made the DI want to vomit. That mixed with the warmth of Marcus filling him up with his cum did. The moment Kenneth pulled out of Greg’s mouth, Greg regurgitated violently all over the floor. He felt his body going into shock and he wasn’t for sure what he was going to do. 

“It seems we need to take my pet away from here,” Marcus stated. 

“What he needs is a doctor,” Moriarty hissed. 

Marcus turned his attention to Moriarty as he climbed off the bed. “And I will get him one.” 

Moriarty looked at Greg and repeated the words he’d said before, “Blink once for yes and twice for no.” 

Greg was weak and hurting like hell but somehow he managed to turn his head enough so he could see Moriarty and he blinked once for yes. 

“Anois, Seb,” Moriarty spoke aloud. 

“What are you getting at now, Moriarty?” Marcus hissed as he started for his cage. 

Just then, the door to the room exploded open with a controlled blast. Sebastian Moran rushed through the door with six other men behind him wearing all black. Moran rushed over to Moriarty’s cage and opened it while the other men detained Marcus and Kenneth. Moran freed his boss and rushed over to John’s cage and stepped inside. 

“I’d say it was good to see you if only under different circumstances,” Moran murmured to John as he went to work on John’s cuffs. 

“I hear you, mate,” John replied keeping his eyes on Greg. 

Moriarty made his way over to Greg who flinched back at Moriarty’s hand lightly touching his head. “Shhh, Gregory. I’m not going to hurt you,” Moriarty said soothingly. 

Suddenly John was at Moriarty’s side to look over his friend which made Moriarty back away in order to give the doctor more room to work with because Greg was a little worse for wear. 

“Don’t fucking touch him. He’s mine. I paid for him so that cock slut belongs to me,” Marcus shouted angrily. 

Moriarty saw Greg shudder and the only conclusion he could come to was the DI was afraid of Marcus. It seemed the bastard actually succeed in breaking the Inspector. So, Moriarty placed his hands in his pockets and strolled up to Marcus, dark empty eyes fixed hard on the man standing before him. “I’m going to have Sebby skin your buddy here alive while you watch,” Moriarty said calmly as if he were discussing the weather. “Then I’ll have Sebby do the same to you.” Moriarty turned his back to them. “Sebby dear, you know how daddy likes it.” 

“Yes, sir,” Moran replied as they pushed the men out of the room while they screamed in protest. 

Moriarty walked over to John and Greg and he felt an odd strange feeling that was tightening in his chest. He couldn’t quite place it but Moriarty knew he didn’t like it. “How is he?” Moriarty asked John softly. 

John looked over his shoulder at Moriarty and said, "He is going into shock and from what I can tell there is some anal tearing but I won't be able to tell how severe without checking." John paused to look down at his friend who was still trembling. 

“Should we untie him?” Moriarty asked sounding more concerned then he wanted too. 

John picked up on it but filed it away for later. “No, without knowing how bad his injures are we can’t risk it.” John wanted to do more and he felt so bloody helpless. It was unbearable. "Shhh, it’s okay now. We are going to get you to a hospital and get you looked at. You have to breathe with me, mate. I need you to know your fine now. I won't let anything else happen to you," John promised as he began to slowly rub small circles into the DI's back, trying to comfort him in anyway, even if it was a small gesture. John was disgusted with what they did to his friend. He hated that he had to sit there and watch and the worst thing of all about the whole ordeal is that John was hard as a rock. Even though it was from the drugs, John felt like a monster for being aroused by it. John tried to ignore it but Moriarty must have noticed because he was now staring at John's crotch. Quickly the good doctor tried to cover himself as best he could. "Don’t," John whispered not wanting to draw Greg's attention to it. "Is there anyway your men have clothes for us?" John just wanted to get covered because he felt like he was being put on display. He hated to feel so valuable in front of his enemy. It was a bit not good. 

Moriarty walked over to the door where one of his men was standing guard. There were words exchanged before Moriarty turned and walked back to John. “My men will have clothes for you before Mycroft and Sherlock arrive.” 

Greg’s eyes widen when he heard Moriarty’s words. “No, he can’t see me like.” Greg began to shake violently. Moriarty called in two of his men but John screamed at them to not touch Greg. 

“Johnny, look at him. At least give the poor man something to kill his pain,” Moriarty suggested. 

John looked from Moriarty to Greg. “Greg?” 

Greg nodded and said weakly, “You won’t leave me?” 

“Never,” John replied, giving Greg a reassuring smile. “I won’t leave your side.” John looked up at Moriarty and nodded. One of Moriarty’s men stepped forward and stuck a needle in Greg’s hip. John gently ran his hand throw Greg’s hair as the DI’s eyes slowly began to close. “What did you give him?” 

“Something to help him not have nightmares,” Moriarty replied. “Do you think with him being relaxed now that we can untie him?” 

John didn’t know if was such a good idea but Greg did look like he wasn’t in pain anymore. He was sleeping soundly and if Moriarty did have clothes from them he didn’t want Sherlock or Mycroft to see the blood. “Okay, let’s try it.” One of Moriarty’s men handed John a knife to cut the rope. He looked at Moriarty who seemed like he was asking for permission to touch the DI. John nodded and both men gently cut and removed the rope, gently placing Greg back on his side. It wasn’t an easy task with how weak John felt but it did surprise him how strong Moriarty was. 

A third man walked into the room carrying grey sweat pants, white tee-shirts and the right size shoes. John wanted to ask Moriarty how he knew his shoes size but that was a question best left for another time. 

After John was dressed and Moriarty helped put the clothes on Greg, they both heard the sounds of sirens far off in the distance. Moriarty and his men headed for the door when John said, “Wait, I wanted to know something and be honest.” 

Moriarty smiled back at him. “What?” 

“Did you really do this to help us or…” 

Moriarty cut him off. “Whatever I said here today, Johnny, know it was the truth.” He smiled at John before turning and leaving the room. 

John was left alone. He slowly moved to lie down on the ground next to the bed where Greg was out cold. His hand stretched up, grabbing hold of Greg’s hand in his own. John felt tired. So very tired and weak and horny but he knew that was due to the drug. He would only close his eyes for a moment, he promised himself…and that is how Sherlock and Mycroft found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always. Thank you for reading and we do hope you enjoyed this dark chapter. Things will seem peak for our boys for a little while. Stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading!

John came to consciousness. Slowly opening his eyes, the doctor realized three things. One the lights were way too bright, two he was in a hospital, and three someone was talking. No sounded more like quiet arguing in the room. "Don't tell me how I should react to this, Brother mine, we still have no lead on where Marcus or his associate could be." John heard as he tried to sit up in the narrow hospital bed. _Moriarty,_ John thought to himself. "Sherlock?" John asked. The soldier's head was pounding but he could place that voice anywhere. Once sitting fully up right John could now see Sherlock and Mycroft in the corner of the room. "Sherlock, What...How..." John tried to ask but sounded confused. _Greg_ was the first thing to pop in John's cloudy mind. "Greg... W-where is..." John tried to say but Sherlock cut him off. 

"Shh John, it's okay. Lestrade is right next to you."Sherlock paused gesturing to the bed next to John's, where Greg lay sedated. "We got both of you out. Your both fine now." Sherlock said walking over to the side of his flat mate's bed. Sherlock placed a hand on top of John's and was shocked to feel his friend was shaking. "John, they gave you something to counteract the drug Marcus introduced you to. This is just your body trying to fight against that. What I need you to do is relax," Sherlock said gently as he rubbed circles into the top of the good doctor’s hand. Sherlock smiled as he felt John sigh and lay back in the bed. Sherlock turned his gaze back to Mycroft who had stepped closer to the Inspector’s bed. Sherlock could tell his brother was hurting. He didn't even have to read his body language. It was written in the way his brother was looking at Lestrade with a pained expression. "Mycroft, he is a strong man. Lestrade will pull through."

Mycroft was pleased to hear John’s voice and he watched in silence as Sherlock went to the doctor’s side. Then he turned his gaze to Greg lying soundly in his bed. He moved forward until he stood at the end of the bed. Right now he didn’t know what he should be doing. He just knew he felt fully responsible for this. If he hadn’t come on so strong to Greg then he would have never gone to the pub. To make matters worse he got John involved. It was all his fault and he just wanted to make it better. However, when he looked at Greg’s chart to review his injures he wasn’t for sure he could help him. He took a moment to look over at Sherlock and John. It smiled as he saw the two interacting and John smiling up at his little brother. But, Mycroft knew it was all an act. John might be a soldier but this was more psychotically tortured. Both men will need therapy because of this. It pained Mycroft and it made him angry. He just wanted to murder the man’s responsible. Why couldn’t they found Marcus? Mycroft wanted to interrogate John but this was not the time. They had them back now. Anything else could wait. 

Greg was bound to the bed. Marcus’s eyes staring back at him like a predictor to its prey. Greg was struggling. He thought this was over. Marcus smiled devilishly as his hand trailed up Greg’s leg. “You can’t escape me, my little cock slut. I’m always going to be in your head.” Marcus laughed, forcing Greg to shudder. Greg looked around and didn’t see John anymore. Where the fuck was he? “Awe, what’s the matter, Inspector? Don’t you want to play?” Greg shook his head. He didn’t want any of this. “Oh, but I think you do. I think you want my cock inside you like the good little cock slut you are.” Marcus straddled him then. “I’m going to make you scream like the bitch you are.” Marcus pressed the tip of his cock up against Greg’s hole. In one hard thrust Greg started screaming. 

John snapped his head over to Greg who was clearly having a nightmare. Greg was thrashing and shaking as words started to fall from his lips. John felt horrified as he heard this friend, "No…stop…please…" Greg muttered while still a sleep. John knew what this was and PTSD was not something to take lightly. John turned his gaze to Mycroft but the man was backing away from the Inspector’s bed. John looked up at Sherlock who looked paler than usual. "Sherlock," John snapped. 

Sherlock heard John say his name but he couldn't take his eyes off Lestrade, nor could he respond as he watched his friend thrash around on the bed. Sherlock felt helpless. He was too afraid because couldn't get his body to move to go over to Greg’s bed to try to help his friend. Shaking his head Sherlock looked down at John. "I...John...I can’t," Sherlock said, pulling away from John’s bed. 

John didn't wait for the okay as he began removing his sticky plasters from his chest. He was a doctor after all and clearly was the only one who wasn’t in shock to help Greg. John swung his feet over the edge of the bed and hoped down. Grabbing his fluids attached to his IV, the doctor made his was over to his friend. John knew there was no good way to wake someone from a nightmare like this but the only way John knew would work was if he was slow and calm about it. Slowly John placed a hand on Greg forearm. “Shhh, Mate," John said softly, trying to be gentle, "It's okay, you're safe with me, Greg." John continued as he placed his other hand on his friends face. Slowly Greg started to calm his movements. "That's right, Greg, follow my voice," John whispered as he leaned in closer to Greg’s ear. "It's John. You're safe with me.” Greg's body began to relax and his breathing slowed. John was pleased it was working. All he wanted to do was help his friend come back from this hell they where put through. When John felt Greg's body go slack he finally let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. "Come back to me, mate," John whispered in the Inspector’s ear as he pulled himself back to look at Greg’s monitors to make sure everything was back under control.

Mycroft stood like a statue, watching as Greg was thrashing about. It was like he was a small child…like Sherlock. He recalled one time Sherlock was screaming one night. Mycroft rushed into his room and Sherlock was screaming about a man at his window. But, Mycroft reassured him by going out and looking around to find no one. Not even a set of footprints. That night Mycroft let Sherlock sleep with him in his own bed. After Mycroft’s mind flashed back to the scene before him, he stepped forward and took Greg’s other hand into his own. With his thumb he rubbed the back of Greg’s hand for comfort as he met John’s gaze. He smiled when the doctor smiled up at him. They needed to be there for them. More now than ever before or they will lose them forever. He looked to Sherlock who still seemed shocked. Mycroft wanted to comfort Sherlock too but his little brother needed to realize he needed to move past whatever demons began to resurface. 

Marcus was thrusting into him hard. “You feel so good, baby. Such a good little whore,” Marcus growled. 

“No….stop….please…” Greg cried out. It was hurting him. The pain was horrid. “Please…” he began to cry. 

“That’s right, bitch. Cry for me,” Marcus laughed as he continued his hard thrusts. 

Greg suddenly heard John’s voice calling out to him. “John!” He shouted. “Help me!” 

“Help me! Help me!” Marcus mocked. He slapped Greg hard on the cheek. “You’re mine and you always will be. No one is taking you from me!” 

_Shhh, Mate. It’s okay, you’re safe with me, Greg._ Greg heard John say. He felt something gently caressing his cheek. It was nice. “John…” 

“John,” Marcus hissed as he slowly thrusts into Greg. “You know I would say I was sorry for cock blocking you from that beautiful sweet arse but I’m really not.”

 _It’s John. You’re safe with me,_ John called out. This time Greg realized John’s voice was closer to him. He looked around but couldn’t see him but he could hear him. _Come back to me, Mate,_ John’s voice echoed within his mind. 

Finally Marcus’s face began to fade. That crazed smile was no longer to be seen the moment Greg opened his eyes to find John smiling down at him. “John!” Greg pulled John down to him and began to hug him. He was so thankful that it was just a horrible nightmare but a nightmare never the less. “Thank you,” he whispered into John’s ear. After a minute he let John pull away from him and all color drained from his face the moment he saw Sherlock and Mycroft. He wasn’t for sure why he was so surprised to see them but he was. When he realized Mycroft held his hand he jerked it back out of embracement for them to see him like this. He was weak and pathetic. Why would Mycroft want anything to do with him now? Greg shook his head. “No, I can’t…not with…” Greg closed his eyes. The Holmes brothers were the last thing he wanted to see right now, wasn’t it? Christ, he was so confused and conflicted. He wasn’t for sure what he wanted. No, not true. Right now he needed John. He took John’s hand into his own. It felt nice, like he needed the contact. He hoped John wouldn’t deny him. 

John took Greg's hand and squeezed it. He knew Greg needed the contact. "Greg, you came back," John said happily. He looked over his shoulder at the Holmes brothers and then back at his friend. Rubbing circles with his thumb in the Inspectors palm he said, "There is no one in this room you need to fear." John paused looking back at Sherlock and gave him a tight liped smile before turning his attention back to Greg. "They are here to help," John continued as he leaned down to whisper in the Inspector’s ear. "You're safe with me, Greg. Remember we are in this together." 

Sherlock needed to show Lestrade that he was in a safe environment just as before when the Inspector had showed to him. Slowly the consulting detective walked over to John and grabbed onto his free hand. He loved the fact the doctor took it with ease and gently gave his hand squeeze. "John is correct, Lestrade. We are only here to provide comfort and support. Remember like you showed me in my time of need," Sherlock paused to give the DI a genuine smile before turning his head to look at this brother who was trying to be distant because of the way the Inspector reacted when Mycroft was holding his hand when Greg had came to. "Myself and my brother just want to help a friend in need. Isn't that right Mycroft?”

Mycroft’s face was impassive. Weakness wasn’t something he showed often to anyone and right now it seemed like he was making the Inspector uncomfortable by just being in his presents. When Sherlock directed his question at him, it took Mycroft an embracing long moment to find his voice again. “That would be correct. We are here for you, Gregory. In any capacity you see fit.” He hoped it was enough. 

Greg nodded and murmured, “Thank you. To the both of you and…and I’m sorry for…” 

“There is no need for you to apologize, Gregory. Just keep in mind that we are here to help.” Mycroft assured him. 

Greg gave Mycroft a weak smile. It was nice that Mycroft was trying to be there for him. Even after all that was done to him. He wasn’t a fool. He knew that perhaps the brothers found out what happened to him by his chart. Of course they would have. He wasn’t for sure he was up to giving his statement just yet. When he turned his attention to John he asked, “I realize that I…I don’t want to go back to my place alone but I…I don’t want to stay here either.” Greg was stammering over his words. He wanted to outright ask to go back with them to Baker Street but something was holding him back. It was weird. It was like a voice in his head telling him he was being bad. That he needed to be punished and it was hurting him. There was a tightness in his chest and he just wanted to make the voice stop. He didn’t feel safe here even if John was trying to reassure him that he was. Bad things happened while John was watching and the doctor had a hard on for him the whole time. _Not his fault,_ a voice snapped within his head. Greg just wanted to be anywhere but here. 

"You're coming back to the flat with us then. I’m not going to have you be alone in a time like this, Mate," John said with a soft smile. He turned his head to look at Sherlock. "Sherlock, that is ok with you, right?" John asked wanting to make sure not to over step since it was Sherlock's flat also. 

"Yes obviously that is fine with me. He is more than welcome to stay as long as he needs, "Sherlock said, nodding to John.

"Good. It's settled then," John said, squeezing Sherlock’s hand a little tighter to show him how much he appreciated Sherlock being on bored with this. 

Sherlock returned John's gesture with one of his own before he looked over a Mycroft. "Brother, I believe they are finished here. If you could find out if they are able to leave and what we could do to make that possible I would be grateful," Sherlock said, turning his attention back to Greg and John. "I do believe they have had enough of this wretched place." Sherlock wanted nothing more than to tell John how sorry he was for everything and that he wanted to fix everything but he couldn't find it in him to say the words. So, Sherlock hopped he could show John instead.

Greg was thankful to them both and was grateful that he didn’t have to stay here much longer. He looked over at Mycroft who face looked like stone. It was odd. The words from Moriarty started to come back to him about Mycroft caring for him. It was odd to hear from the master criminal. Greg wanted to find out how Moriarty knew Mycroft had feeling for him even before him. He suddenly turned his gaze to John and wanted to ask him a thousand questions but he knew this wasn’t the place for it. Not here. They needed to wait until they got back to Baker Street. 

Mycroft nodded and said, “Already taken care of.” Mycroft made sure no one other than his own doctor and the two of them were allowed into the room. Anyone else would have been shot on sight no matter who they were. 

Greg threw back the covers and he felt something sting on his chest. It took him a second to remember what that monster had done to him. To Greg’s horror he’d been claimed with a knife craving into his chest. He wondered if Mycroft had the chance to see it or if he even knew about it. Well, he must have seeing as they were here. He wondered if Mycroft could ever look at him with lust or would it just be disgusted with him. It was hard to think about. Instead he fixed his attention on the fact he was wearing a blue pair of sweats and a grey t-shirt and was thankful for it. “I think I might need a little help.” John pulled out Greg’s IV and was trying to help but he wasn’t strong enough to keep himself and Greg upright. Sherlock and Mycroft stepped up and helped Greg stand to his feet. Mycroft grabbed his shoes and knelt down in front of Greg. It was odd to Greg seeing Mycroft is such a different light. But he needed to remember that he was the one that pretty much raised Sherlock himself. That thought made Greg smile as he lifted one foot and then the other to make it easier for Mycroft to slip his shoes on. “Thank you,” Greg said to Mycroft. 

Mycroft stood back up and smiled softly at him. “You’re welcome.” Mycroft wrapped his arm around Greg’s back as Greg hung his arm over the back of Mycroft’s neck so he could help him walk. 

Greg smiled at them and was determined to show no signs of pain he felt with the first step he took. His arse felt raw, shooting pains shot up his back. It was unbearable and Greg wasn’t for sure he could walk even with the pain medication in his system. However, Mycroft leaned over and said, “Just breathe and take one step at a time. There is no reason to rush this.” 

Greg nodded. Mycroft was right there was no reason for him to suffer through this. He looked to Mycroft and said, “Could I have a wheelchair?” 

Mycroft smiled at him. “Of course,” he replied softly. Sherlock rushed off and got the wheelchair. He brought it back and held it as Mycroft helped Greg to sit down. Mycroft walked around and began to push the wheelchair and John and Sherlock took the lead towards the elevator. 

John walked with Sherlock down the hallway toward the elevators. "Thank you, Sherlock. I appreciate you letting him stay with us. I don't think he can be away from me right now. He will get better but it will just take time." John said, giving Sherlock a look of appreciation. He just hoped that him and Sherlock could work through their mistakes and maybe after they have a long talk they can start something real. _I am curious to see how the great Sherlock Holmes would act on a date,_ John giggled to himself. He would like that but he just hoped the consulting detective wanted the same thing. John looked up at Sherlock and said, "I can't wait to be back in Baker Street. I'm in need of a serious cup of tea." John started to laugh as they continued to walk down the long hall. 

Sherlock paused to look at John. "I'll personally make you a cup of tea." Sherlock smirked when he saw John had a fake shocked expression on his. "Lestrade is a friend and if he needs your help right now that is understandable, John." Sherlock didn't want to think of the real reason why Greg felt a connection with John but he couldn't let that cloud his judgment now. When they reached the elevators Sherlock pushed the button and the doors opened. John and himself stepped aside to let Mycroft push Greg inside first. "Let's go home," Sherlock said, smiling at John before they both walked on.

Mycroft watched John and Sherlock react to one another. It was like watching two already familiar lovers reuniting after one had been away on a business trip. It was an odd display because he’d never seen that side of Sherlock before. Sure when he was younger and they had their dog Redbeard, Sherlock let his love shine through but that was nothing like this. Why did it seem so out of character to for his little brother? When the doors to the elevator opened Mycroft pushed Greg on and turned him around. He could sense the Inspector was tense and he wanted to do something more to comfort him but he wasn’t sure what to do. So, he leaned down to whisper into Greg’s ear, “If you need me to do anything for you…” Mycroft began to say but let his voice drift off because he wasn’t for sure what to offer him. 

Greg tensed slightly at the male voice so close to his ear. It flashed him back to Marcus but only for a moment before his mind came back. _Not a threat,_ he thought to himself. “Thank you, Mycroft,” Greg whispered. “I am glad you are here.” It was the truth. He was glad that Mycroft stayed even though he was sure Mycroft had a million things he should be doing right now. “It means a lot.” 

Mycroft nodded and smiled slightly. It made him feel better knowing that Greg did want him there. He was starting to think that maybe he should leave but now he wasn’t going anywhere until he knew for sure Greg wanted him too. When the elevator doors opened they walked out and out the front door. Mycroft and Sherlock helped Greg into one of Mycroft town cars. When everyone was in the car, it suddenly pulled away from the curb and headed for Baker Street. 

John sat next to Greg and the whole ride the Inspector clung to him like a lost child and the doctor didn't mind it one bit. What he was more concerned about was the disapproving glare he was receiving from Mycroft. John didn't want to upset the man but he wasn't going to turn Greg away. Mycroft needed to understand that the DI and John had just been through something traumatic and had experienced it together. John was going to be there for his friend whether Mycroft liked it or not. Finally they pulled up to Baker Street and once every one was out of the car John felt this weight lift off his shoulders. They had made it out of that hell hole not unscaved but alive. John knew it was going to be a process to get him and Greg back to where they were but he knew they could do it with the help of Sherlock and Mycroft. The doctor looked over at Greg who was holding onto Mycroft for support. "Let's get him upstairs. Hopefully we can make him comfortable and maybe we can get some food yeah?" John said, looking over at Mycroft. 

Mycroft was displeased by John's display but mostly because he wanted to be the one to comfort Greg. Still it made him slightly better when Greg used him to lean on. John took the lead as Mycroft and Sherlock helped Greg up the stairs. It wasn't easy but they were patient, letting the Inspector take one step at a time. Finally they made it to the top and John opened the door....

"Is that browning in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" 

Everyone froze. 

Moriarty was standing in front of the window with both curtains wide open. He was in a grey suit and smiling at them though his gaze was sharp like a predator. "I do hope we will be civil about this," Moriarty murmured, looking from one Holmes brother to the other. "After all I did save their lives." 

John stared daggers at Moriarty because he wasn't expecting to see the criminal so soon. John was grateful for what Moriarty had done for himself and Greg but this wasn't the time or place. "You need to leave. This isn't the time for you're favor to be repaid," John growled, going into soldier mode.

Sherlock was unable to move. Why was Moriarty standing in their flat claiming to have saved Greg and John? What was John talking about? What favor? Sherlock would find out but this wasn't the time. "Nothing is ever civil when it comes to you Jim. Now if you don't mind, would you like to explain why it is you’re standing in our flat?"

Greg's eyes grew wide at the sight of the master criminal. Although, he hated seeing Moriarty because he was too weak to flee, something in Greg's demeanor loosened slightly and he relaxed. 

Mycroft took note of how Greg felt a little less tense and glared at Moriarty. Why did Greg seem unafraid? What had happened in that room? 

Moriarty pretended to be hurt. "Oh, come now, Johnny. You think I'd be that curl? You’re nowhere near able to do anything for me." He began to rock on the balls of his feet. "I'm here because I wanted to see how you were feeling and if there was anything I could do for either of you." His gaze shifted from John to Greg. "How are you feeling, Gregory?"

That was it. That was the final straw for Mycroft. He made sure Sherlock held onto Greg and he stormed toward Moriarty readying himself to rip the little Irish man’s head off. However, John stepped into his path. "Let me pass, John. I'm going to finish this," Mycroft growled. How he hated him. 

"No Mycroft, there will be no finishing anything. As much I hate to say it we owe him our lives," John said, standing his ground. "Jim is the reason we are now standing here with you and Sherlock." John didn't want to think about it but it was true. John looked up at Mycroft and then looked over at Greg who was clearly having trouble with the situation. "Can we please do this some other time?" John asked gesturing at Greg as he pushed passed Mycroft to help Sherlock get Greg to the couch. 

"John is correct, brother mine. This isn't the time," Sherlock said as he helped John get the Inspector into a comfortable position on the couch. Standing, Sherlock walked over to his brother who was still staring down Moriarty. "I don't know what part you played in getting them out of that monster hands but I am extremely grateful for what you did." Sherlock said as he started to walk toward the Consulting Criminal."But with that said you need to leave before something unfortunate happens." Sherlock was grateful to have John back be he still loathed the fact Moriarty was in his flat checking up on his John.

Moriarty smirked up at Sherlock even though his comment was directed at John. “As you wish, Johnny boy,” Moriarty said happily. He moved so angelic on his feet, like an angel even though they knew he was the devil. But, even the devil was an angel once upon a time. Moriarty moved to stand in front of John. “Before I go I have a little gift for you and Gregory.” The criminal reached into his pocket and stopped, noting how tense Mycroft became. Slowly Moriarty pulled out an envelope and held it out to John. “What I promised.” When John took it from his hand, the criminal looked over at Greg and realized that the DI hadn’t taken his eyes off of him sense the moment he entered the room. Moriarty moved slowly over to Greg not wanting the DI to feel worried or panic by Moriarty getting to close. 

“Thank you,” Greg said after a moment. He was thankful to Moriarty. If it wasn’t for him Marcus would be taking him to god knows where to do god knows what to him. Now, he sat in the sitting room of 221B only because of the criminal mastermind standing before him. The man that they all hated because he blew up people for the fun of it but Greg started to think that there was something more to it than that. There had to be. Otherwise Moriarty wouldn’t have done what he did. Despite what they thought, Greg found goodness in the crazed little psychopath. 

Moriarty’s face softened slightly to reassure Greg he meant him no harm. “You’re welcome,” Moriarty murmured. He was pleased that Greg didn’t see him as a threat and what was even better, the DI saw Mycroft as one. That made Moriarty want to rub it in the Iceman’s face but this wasn’t the time or the place. Just as John pointed out so he would need to wait to gloat and gloat he would. With that Moriarty turned to face the room. “Well, this was fun but I must be off. Chao, my little darlings. I’ll see you soon.” Moriarty turned and walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it. The final one. We want to thank everyone for reading and don't worry. We are making part 2.

When the door at the bottom of the stairs closed Greg looked up at John and said, “What did he give you, John?” Greg really wanted to get up and walk over to John but his legs would not work. He needed help to stand and he hated it. However, he hoped John would walk over and sit beside him. He missed the warmth of the other man and how he smelled like gun power and tea. It was nice and something Greg looked forward to hopefully tonight. But, right now his mind came back when he saw the color on John’s face drain the moment he pulled what looked like to be a photograph out of the envelope. 

John was as pale as a ghost looking at the photograph Moriarty had given him and he had good reason for that. The image showed what John assumed was Marcus and Kenneth brutally skinned corpses hanging from chains. John couldn't believe his eyes and how disgusted with the image he was but deep down he was pleased the criminal had kept his word. "The bloody bastard did it, Greg," John said as he walked to where this friend was sitting and sat down next to him with a sigh. John placed the gruesome photograph in to the Inspector’s lap as he looked up at Sherlock and Mycroft as he said, "Moriarty skinned them alive and the sick fuck brought us proof," John said grimly as he turned his head to look away from the Holmes brothers. John needed a moment to process what he had just seen.

Greg slowly picked up the photograph. As a cop he has seen many brutal murders in his life time but he tried to recall a time if he saw anything like this. Studying it for a moment he realized the one on the right was Marcus. He was a bit shorter than the other man. For whatever reason Greg felt better even though he knew he shouldn’t. It was a horrible thing, gruesome even, but Greg felt satisfaction knowing Marcus died a slow and painful death. He smiled at the thought of Moriarty. The criminal mastermind saved him and did what he only dreamed of doing. Greg just wished he could have been there to listen to Marcus’s screams. He would have enjoyed that. Finally, Greg looked to John and said, “At least I might sleep a little easier knowing.” 

Mycroft stepped forward and took the picture from Greg’s hand. Sherlock walked over and stood at Mycroft’s side to peer over his shoulder to look at the photograph. Mycroft couldn’t believe what he was looking at. Sure he has seen so many of Moriarty’s victims so this one was no different from the rest. However, this time around it involved Greg and John. It was eating away at him to find out the truth. “What happened in that room?” Mycroft asked sternly. 

Greg looked over at John who seemed a little more reluctant to tell them as much as he was. Hell, they just got home from the hospital to find Moriarty in their sitting room. Greg felt the urge to tell Mycroft to piss off but he just cuddled into John. It was hard for him to be around someone so dominating right now. Why couldn’t Mycroft see being the genius he was? Instead he mumbled into John’s chest so only the doctor could understand him. “How did they even find us?” 

As if on instinct John wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through the Inspector’s hair to show him it would all be okay but taking one look up at Mycroft he decided it wouldn’t be a good idea. "Christ, we just came home, Mycroft. You and I both know what it does to people when you try to push for information to soon. So stop trying to push us over the edge," John snapped, staring daggers at the elder Holmes. Hell, John was staring to ask himself, how did they find them? But he knew it wouldn’t be the right time to ask. Instead John cuddled Greg which felt so good to have a warm body pressing in his own for whatever reason it seemed to ground the good doctor. "We need to eat. Greg will be needing another dose of meds before we settle down for the night and he can't take them on a empty stomach," John said still looking up at Mycroft. _If you want to help start with bloody well acting like you do,_ John thought to himself as he put a hand around Greg, pulling him closer. John looked over at Sherlock. "I could use that cup of tea that I was promised," John said with a soft smile.

"Right, I'll make your tea and Mycroft can work on getting take away for the two of you," Sherlock said, returning John's smile with one of his own before putting a hand on Mycroft's shoulder gently trying to push him into the kitchen but his brother wouldn't budge. So Sherlock leaned into him. "You need to pull your head out of your arse and get in the bloody kitchen, now," Sherlock whispered, hoping it was low enough that John didn't hear.

Mycroft didn’t want to move. He wanted answers but he also knew John was a soldier and could break his arm if he saw fit. Greg looked upset and it pained Mycroft. He just wanted to comfort him. With a sigh he turned and walked into the kitchen with Sherlock close behind him. Mycroft pulled out his phone and placed it to his ear. “Anthea, I need Chinese take away brought to Baker Street. Beef and broccoli with egg rolls,” Mycroft baker before hanging up and placing his phone back into his pocket. He wasn’t for sure what to do or what to be feeling at the moment. Greg was important to him. Far more then he thought the Inspector to be. Why was this so hard? Finally he looked up at Sherlock who was silently watching him. “Oh, don’t give me that look, Sherlock. You know as well as I that we can’t let Moriarty near them. Not again. The only way to make sure is to have them tell us what happened.” Suddenly Mycroft flashed back to the tattoo room. The man that was lying in the chair and getting a dragon and warrior tattoo…it all seemed so clear now. 

When they had left the ink shop it didn’t take long for the receptionist Amber rushed out of the building toward them. Mycroft rolled down the window just as Amber said, “Gunfire.” 

Sherlock and Mycroft had gotten out of the car and rushed into the building to find Bryan was dead. The man had been shot and there was a note left in the chair. Mycroft walked over and picked it up. 

It read…  
 _Alone, scared and unsure are they, silently praying for their hero’s come to save the day. But, in the shadows he sits and waits like a spider in the center of its web. He will save them knowing the angels wigs are two broken to fly. In the end we will know whose home they will choose because a pet is always loyal to its master._

Mycroft knew who it was from but instead of showing Sherlock he placed the note into his pocket. He turned to Sherlock and said, “We need too…” He was interrupted by Sherlock pulling out his phone. It had seemed someone sent him a clue of where John and Greg were so they rushed off in search for them. 

Now, standing in the kitchen of 221B Mycroft pulled out the note and held it out to Sherlock. “I knew Moriarty played at part but I wasn’t for sure what that was...until now.” 

Sherlock read over the note before turning his gaze up to look at Mycroft. "You thought it was a good idea to keep this to yourself?" Sherlock growled holding the note up. He was furious that Mycroft had held information from him. "We can't win them back if we can't work together, Mycroft," Sherlock hissed with the hurt rolling off him as he pushed the note into his brother’s chest before he went to start the kettle for John's tea. God, Sherlock wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to John and tell him everything he was feeling. That he wanted to make everything better. But Sherlock needed to focus if he was going to have John back then they needed to go slow at this. Sherlock knew Mycroft was right on the fact they needed information on what happened. "You're right but we are not going to extract information out of them like they are criminals. This is John and Greg so we need them to feel safe first. We need to approach this differently. Surely you understand that?" Sherlock asked, hoping he was get though to his brother. Sherlock loathed Moriarty’s involvement in getting John and Greg to safety but in a way he was also grateful for it. "I'm not happy that Moriarty was involved in any way but if he had not helped in the way he did. I fear they would still be in Marcus’s cage.”

Mycroft hated how true Sherlock’s statement was. Moriarty found out about it before they did. How he wasn’t for sure but he’d like to find the master criminal to at least forcibly extract the information that way. It was frustrating to him that he couldn’t be the cold and uncaring Mycroft he needed to be and to be the caring and assuring Mycroft he had to be. With a sigh Mycroft said, “I’m sorry, Sherlock. I know I have overstepped and I fear Greg doesn’t want me here now. Maybe it is best if I just go.” It was the last thing he wanted to do but to give them the space they needed maybe it was the only thing he could do for them. 

Sherlock turned to face Mycroft in the kitchen. "I don't think that would be the best course of action right now," Sherlock said, crossing his arms and leaning back on the counter. "That broken man out there needs you brother. If you leave now you’re going to lose him for good." Sherlock paused, shaking his head unsure how to say the right thing without sounding like he was trying to hurt his brother. "What I mean is, Lestrade will need all the help he can get. If you leave I feel it will just show him you do not want to partake in his recovery. Even if that is not your intention and I fear that's how he will see it."

“Thank you, brother,” Mycroft replied. The kettle began to sound which meant it was time to return back to the sitting. He watched Sherlock make the tea and they walked back into the sitting room. 

In the sitting room Greg cuddled into John more because he was unsure of what he wanted. It felt good to him being in John’s arms but he didn’t want Mycroft to leave either but he felt like that is where it was leading towards. He felt like this was his fault. “John, I – I feel like I’m making everything worse. I don’t know what I should be feeling or how I should be acting right now,” Greg said softly. “Just make sure Mycroft doesn’t leave, okay?” 

"No mate, don't blame yourself," John paused to run a hand through Greg’s hair, trying to comfort him with the little gesture. "Greg, I promise I won't let Mycroft leave. Just know you're not doing anything wrong. I don't think there is any right or wrong in this situation." John just wanted Greg to understand that what he was doing was normal. Greg was clinging to John because they were together throughout the horrible ordeal. But he also understood why Greg wanted Mycroft here. In a way Greg wanted Mycroft to pick up the pieces that were broken off of him and put him back together. He understand that the Inspector just wanted to be whole again because he to felt the urge and hoped Sherlock was up to the task. 

“Thank you, John. I’m glad we have each other in all this mess too,” Greg replied softly. He was happy to see Sherlock and Mycroft coming back into the sitting room. Sherlock held out John’s cup for him to take and he made one for Greg as well. Both men sat up and took their tea from John’s hand. 

Suddenly there were footsteps outside the door and a small knock on the door. Mycroft went over to the door and took the bag of food from Anthea. He closed it without a word and placed the bags on the coffee table. “I got you both Chinese take away. Hope that was alright.” 

"That's perfect. Thank you," John said, giving the elder Holmes a smile before setting his tea down the coffee table. John reached from one of the bags and opening it pulled out one the cartons of food. He was about to open it when this uneasy feeling came over him all the sudden. The doctor was starving but the last thing he ate and drunk was drugged and he didn't want that to happen again. He knew it wasn't drugged but he couldn't shake the feeling. So he placed the food back down on the table. Shaking, John dropped his head into his hands."I'm sorry," John said softly. Embarrassed and confused, unsure why this was bothering him John pick his head up and got up from the couch and he walked past Sherlock and Mycroft, heading into the bathroom.

"John, wait," Sherlock said as John closed the door. Sherlock didn't what went wrong. He thought John wanted the food. Sherlock walked over to the bathroom door. "It's okay John you don't have to eat anything you if don't want to. Please just come out. I don't want you to feel like you have to lock yourself away." However, when he received no reply he turned and walked by down the hall to tower over the Inspector. "You have to help me understand what's going on so I can help him,” Sherlock paused before he added, “Please."  
Greg had taken a bite of an egg roll when he shrunk away feeling small as Sherlock and Mycroft loomed over him waiting for him to speak. He wanted to just run and hide without John sitting beside him but right now he couldn’t because he was in too much pain to run away from anything. 

After a moment Mycroft slowly moved to seat on Greg’s other side. Greg swallowed unsure of Mycroft’s intentions. “I know this is really hard but just tell us why he is having an issue with the food if you can.” 

Greg tried to rack his brain but for some reason it wasn’t coming to him. Finally he realized what happened to John after Marcus fed them. “Marc…” Greg choked on the word. He wasn’t even for sure he could say the psychopath’s name.

“It’s alright, Gregory. You don’t need to say his name,” Mycroft assured. 

Greg nodded and said, “The drug that was in John system was given to him through eating. Although I think it was in his drink. We both thought it was in his food. Perhaps it was too much for John.” 

Mycroft nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you, Gregory. You’ve been a big help.” Mycroft stood and moved around to pull Sherlock off to the side. “You can’t force John to come out but I’d just go talk to him through the door. Like you said to me just let him know you are there for him. Remain calm.” With that Mycroft walked back over and sat back down beside Greg and watched the Inspector eat. 

Sherlock took his brother’s words and tried to think what would be the best way to get John to open the bathroom door. Sherlock leaned on the door and murmured, "John, do you remember the first time we met? I do. It was one of the best days of my life. From the moment I first set eyes on you, I knew I wanted you in my life. John Watson, My brave army Doctor." Sherlock paused to smile to himself as he heard John move closer to the door. "John, can you maybe open the door? You don't have to come out but maybe I can come in?" Sherlock said softly hoping John would at least let him in the bathroom with him.  
John didn't know what he was going through but he didn't want Greg to know how much it was affecting him. The Inspector need him to lean on. John couldn't crumble now. Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror he noticed he was crying. God, he felt so fucking weak. Scrubbing a hand over his face trying to man up, John turned on the faucet and began to splash water on his face. Then he heard Sherlock at the door trying to talk to him. But John couldn't really hear what he was saying so slowly moved closer to the door. John's heart stopped when he heard Sherlock say, _"John Watson, My brave army Doctor._ John's heart was beating fast as he got closer to the door, listening to Sherlock ask him to be let in the bathroom. John didn't know what was going through his mind but quickly he opened the door and grabbed Sherlock by his shirt. He roughly pulled his flatmate into the bathroom and pushed him up against the door closing it with a bang. John caught Sherlock by surprise with a brutal kiss that was sloppy and wet. John broke the kiss as he pulled back to ghost his mouth over Sherlock's neck. "Tell me you want this," John whispered as he began to mouth along Sherlock's pulse point. He grinned as he felt Sherlock shutter.  
"John, you... you have to stop this," Sherlock moaned, trying to get a hold of himself. He gently placed his hands on John's chest to stop him from attacking his neck. Sherlock was pleased when the doctor stopped and looked up at him. " I want this more than I can fathom, but John, your very emotional and confused right now. I don't want you to regret anything we do. I definitely don't want to take advantage of you in your emotional state," Sherlock said softly hoping John didn't take this as rejection. "I want this but when you're ready. I'll be here. I hope you understand that."  
"Yes I understand. I'm sorry, Sherlock. I let my emotions get the better of me," John said as he wrapped his arms around Sherlock, giving him a tight squeeze before he pulled back to right himself. "Right. I want that to Sherlock, but you're right I'm not ready." John paused rubbing a hand over his face. "We need to get back out there. We don't want people to start talking, now do we?" John said with a grin as Sherlock returned his grin with one of his own. Sherlock turned to open the door.  
Greg watched as Sherlock walked down the hall and was talking softly against the door. He wanted to get up and check if John was alright but he knew his body wouldn’t allow it. It upset him and he placed his food back on the table before him. 

Mycroft could tell that Greg was concerned about John and he wanted to say something to comfort him. “Greg, if there is anything I can do…” 

Without thinking Greg turned and wrapped his arms around Mycroft, burying his face into the elder Holmes’s chest. He took a deep breath in and smiled at the way Mycroft smelled. It was a mixture of leathery-wood and tobacco. Something like that didn’t seem like it should go together but on him somehow it did. “What are you wearing?” 

Mycroft leaned back against the couch slowly taking Greg with him. He started lightly stroking Greg’s hair as he said, “Opus 1870. Why? Do you like it?” 

“I do. Very much,” Greg replied voice almost childlike. 

Mycroft nodded. “Then I’ll be sure to keep a stock on hand,” Mycroft murmured as he continued to stroke Greg’s hair. It was nice; he realized at how much he wanted this. How he wanted Greg to come how to and for them to sit like this in his home and it was then when he realized how empty it would feel after he left. A big part didn’t want to leave Greg. Not in the state he was in now. No, he needed to stay. “Greg, for what it is worth. I am sorry. I do hope you can forgive me for my too forward advises on you. It wasn’t my intent to drive you away. I wanted you to know I will take full responsibly for my actions.” 

Greg turned his head so he could look up into Mycroft’s eyes. “You did nothing wrong, Mycroft.” 

“Yes, I did and for you to say I otherwise just makes it worse,” Mycroft said bitterly, turning his gaze from Greg’s. 

Greg sat up and reached out to place his fingers under Mycroft chin. He made Mycroft turn his gaze back to his own. “Regardless of the “what ifs”, Mycroft, I don’t blame you. Marc…he was going to take us no matter what. It was just waiting for the opportune moment. You and   
Sherlock saved us.” Greg leaned in closer to Mycroft. “I’m very thankful for that.” Greg’s lips pressed gently against Mycroft’s. It was slow and Greg liked how soft Mycroft’s lips felt pressed against his own. After a moment Greg pulled back and cupped the elder’s Holmes’s face in his hands. “I’ve come to realize I have feeling for you Mycroft Holmes and I would like to explore them if you’re willing.” 

Mycroft was thrown back. He was not prepared for Greg to kiss him. His brain went shock still as he focused on Greg’s lips pressing against his own. He wasn’t sure it was really happening and when it was over he wanted to whimper at the loss of contact. _Pull you’re together, man,_ he told himself. However, when Greg said he wanted to give them a chance he felt like a teenager again. “R – Really,” Mycroft stammered out. It made his heart flutter knowing that Greg wanted this too. “Yes, I would love that. Very much…I…” 

Greg placed his hand over Mycroft’s mouth to silence him. “Are you always this articulate?” 

Both men giggled and it was so nice. It was something Mycroft wanted and he was glad Greg wanted it too. “Can I kiss you again?” 

Greg smiled and said, “Always.” 

Mycroft moved in and he could feel Greg’s breath that sparked him like a fiery blaze. It was as though there was a burning heat that started in his chest and rushed to every inch of his body. He could feel Greg’s eyes watching him, it was almost too much. Mycroft just wanted to take Greg but he had to move slowly as to not hurt his future lover. Instantly their lips clashed together and there was more desperation behind it. Mycroft moaned when Greg opened his mouth for him to explore. It was absolutely perfect. 

Greg moaned to show how much he was enjoying it. _At least this wasn’t taken from me,_ he told himself. He was able to kiss Mycroft and breathed in his scent knowing that this meant he was safe. It was nice and he could see himself kissing Mycroft more often than not. _One step at a time,_ he reassured himself. It was something he wanted to continue to explore with the elder Holmes. They both were so lost in the kiss that they did not hear the bathroom door open and the other two enter the room. 

Sherlock walked out of the bathroom and gaped at the sight that greeted him. _Well this was unexpected,_ Sherlock thought to himself as he smiled deviously at John who looked just as shocked at the sight as he was. Clearing his throat loud enough for them to hear he said. "Well I must say. I didn't see that coming." Sherlock paused to look at John with a grin. "We could leave if you wish to continue?" Sherlock stared to softly giggle but quickly stopped when John hit him in the chest, a clear sign to stop. "What I could say I'm jealous. But I would be lying," Sherlock said, leaning towards John as he whispered. "We could just go back into the bathroom if you like, Captain. I'm sure we could work up something to do to give them some privacy." Sherlock smirked as he seen John go still at his words. 

"No. You had your chance. Not my fault you went and buggered it up for yourself," John relied with a grin as he walked over to the table to pick up the curtain of food he had abandon. "Now I just want to eat and then maybe try to get some sleep. If that isn't too much to ask for," John said has he started to eat. He looked over at Greg and Mycroft and snorted they looked like two teens who just got caught by their parents. It was incredibly cute.

Mycroft and Greg pulled away from each other and wiped their lips. They had become so lost in one another that they forgotten where they were. It was nice for Greg because it made him forget where he had been and what had happened to him. Right now it was just him and Mycroft. 

When John picked up his curtain Greg did the same, his face flushed with embracement. He picked up his food to start eating again. “About that,” Greg said after taking a few bites. “I don’t think this couch will be the best place for me and it is a little difficult for me to walk up stairs…” 

“You can take my room,” Sherlock interrupted. 

Greg nodded and turned to Mycroft. “Would you stay with me tonight?” 

Mycroft was no prepared for that. He looked up at Sherlock and John who seemed to be holding their breaths. Mycroft had a job to do. He was the British Government which meant he needed to be on call at all times. Since Moriarty was out and about. But, the thought now that accrued to him, however bizarre it sounded had to be true. It could be the reason Moriarty was here was also a message to him telling him that nothing bad would happen tonight. It was quite possible and it made Mycroft relax even though he shouldn’t be. But, as he stared back into Greg’s eyes he knew he couldn’t leave. Greg was his home and home is where he wanted to stay. “I’ll stay as long as it is alright with Sherlock.” 

"That's perfectly fine with me. I'll just sleep with John in his room," Sherlock said, looking over at John as if to make sure that was alright with him. Sherlock smiled when John nodded as he tried to finish his food. Perhaps this was happening to fast for Sherlock’s liking but Greg needed Mycroft to stay with him and Sherlock wasn't going to deny the man. "Well whenever you're ready, John," Sherlock said, gesturing to the stairs as he looked back over to his brother and Lestrade. 

John caught on quickly. "Oh. Right, Yes, let's go," he murmured, chewing the last bit of his food as he walked over to Sherlock who was now by the stairs leading to his room. "Well good night, Greg," John said, walking past Sherlock and started walking up the stairs. "Night, Mycroft," he added walking up to his door to his room and opening the door. 

Sherlock nodded at both his brother and the Inspector before following John up the stairs. 

*****

The moment John and Sherlock were gone Mycroft stood. “Do you think we can manage without them?” he inquired. 

Greg could hear the noises coming from the upper level and nodded. “I think we can handle it together.” 

Mycroft nodded and grabbed Greg around the waste. With his help Greg was able to make it to his feet. “Are you alright?” Mycroft asked concernedly. 

Greg felt some more pain shooting up his back. He wondered if it was ever was going to get better, if he would be able to walk again without being in so much pain. “I will be,” Greg assured him even if it were a lie. He wanted to be brave about this. That psychopath took so much from him but he couldn’t take this. He needed Mycroft and he knew that the elder Holmes needed him. They needed to make this work and for Mycroft to remain with him was proof of that. “Let’s go,” Greg said, taking one step at a time. 

They finally made it to down the hall and into Sherlock’s bedroom. It seemed like the consulting detective and Greg found comfort in that. Mycroft helped him over to the bed, making sure Greg could sit on the edge. He helped Greg out of his shoes but let the Inspector leave everything else on. Mycroft took of his suit jacket and laid it across the back of Sherlock’s desk chair. He moved around to the other side of the bed and climbed on gently as to not rock the bed too much because he didn’t want to hurt Greg. Once on the bed Mycroft’s back was pressed up against the wall and helped Greg turn over so one arm was stretched over Mycroft’s waste. 

“Are you going to sleep?” Greg asked him, laying his head on Mycroft’s stomach. 

Mycroft began to stroke Greg’s silver hair. He loved the way it felt soft and wavy like. It brought a smile to face. “No, I’m going to watch over you because if you have a nightmare I want to make sure to bring you back to me.” 

Greg tilted his head up and smiled at Mycroft. “They were wrong about you, you know,” Greg murmured. 

“Who was?” 

“Everyone…You’re not the Iceman. You’re Batman,” Greg replied with a small giggle. 

Mycroft snorted at the comment. “I guess that makes you Gordon,” Mycroft retorted. 

Greg couldn’t believe Mycroft got his reference but it was nice. _This could work,_ he thought to himself. “Thank you,” Greg said closing his eyes. 

Mycroft continued to stroke the Inspector’s hair. “You’re welcome,” Mycroft replied as he walked Greg drift off to sleep. 

*****

Once they were in John's room Sherlock turned to shut the door. "Well that was..." Sherlock tried to say but was caught off guard by John as he pulled Sherlock into a brutal kiss. Sherlock moaned into it has he opened his mouth for John and let the man invade his mouth with his tongue. Sherlock was lost in the kiss that was until the back of his knees hit the back of the bed and snapping the Consulting Detective back to reality. "Hmm, John," Sherlock moaned in to John's mouth as he tried to pull away from the good doctor knowing this wasn't the best thing for them to be doing right now. 

John pushed Sherlock on the bed and crawled on top of him. He put a hand over his flat mate’s mouth to silence any protest. "Shhh, let me have this, Sherlock,” John purred, looking into his grey-blue eyes with so much emotion. John needed this and hoped his flat mate would understand that. John removed his hand from Sherlock's mouth and leaned forward to whisper into his ear, "Please, just trust me to know what I need." John scraped his teeth long Sherlock’s long neck. Shuddering Sherlock could only nod viciously as he let John slowly opened his shirt licking and biting long his chest sucking on Sherlock's right nipple before moving on to the left one. 

"Oh Christ John, please," Sherlock moaned. 

John looked up at Sherlock to see the man was completely wrecked, his eyes were tightly closed and his head was tipped back as he arched his body into John's touch. "You look absolutely stunning like this, Sherlock. I want to just take you a part slowly until you can't take it anymore but I will save that for a different day, love. Right now I just want to see you crumble underneath me." John moaned as he started moving his hips into Sherlock’s. John was intoxicated with lust and loved it when he felt how hard the consulting detective was through his trousers. He kissed Sherlock hard as he began to push his erection into Sherlock’s faster and faster. “Tell me you want me,” John commanded, sucking at John’s neck. 

"Christ, I'm going to cum. Are you close, Sherlock?" John whispered into Sherlock’s neck as he felt this heat pool in his gut. 

Sherlock moaned out a shuttering, "Yes, p-please almost there." 

John quickened his pace sending them both spilling over the edge. John fell beside Sherlock with a huff. “Thank you, Sherlock.” He kissed Sherlock as he pulled the man closer to him. 

“You’re welcome, John,” Sherlock murmured in reply, feeling sleepy from his orgasm. 

There was a moment of silence before John added, “I know it doesn’t make much sense to you why I needed this but…” 

Sherlock turned over to face John. He began to run a hand through the doctor’s blonde and said, “You don’t need to explain. I love you, John. From the first moment we met to now as I lay next to you, I promise you nothing will change my view of you. You’re my brave army doctor.” 

“Ex-army doctor,” John corrected. 

“The point is I’d be lost without my blogger.” 

John smiled at him and replied, “You’re an idiot.” John turned over and let Sherlock cuddle up to him before they slipped into a dreamless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! We hoped you liked it.
> 
> If you want to know more about what I am working on here is a link for you. It is going to be BIG! 
> 
> I'm also working on a fun comic book that I'd love for you to check out. I hope you like it.  
> Does a Zombie have a soul? A spirit? A sense of humor? Well, Schmitty is caught in the middle of life and death…and…death…as his zombie body AND his ghost travel through Normal, Illinois looking to find what is left of his world. He discovers they’re in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. This is a funny and new take on the original Odd Couple.  
> Check out the Kickstarter here: --->>> http://kck.st/1Qf4ayU

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed and let us know with a comment below. We are having fun
> 
> More to come. We promise.


End file.
